Konoha Academy
by Mariale Uchiha
Summary: Bueno, la historia se trata de Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata,  Itachi, Ino, Karin, Neji, Konan, se trata de su amistad y sus historias en la  preparatoria y de los romances conflictos amorosos que poco a poco van  surgiendo, ojala y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, no es muy largo, pero me gusto mucho, son los primeros 5 capitulos, ya que no me salen capitulos muy largos, espero que les guste y si les gusta dejen reviews para subir los demas Saludos ^w^_**

**_Bien, ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece a mi ni ninguno de sus personajes, es de Masashi Kishimoto, solo me pertenece las historia._**

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los alumnos

Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular en toda la Konoha Academy, todas las pobres chicas, como siempre enamoradas de él. Sasuke era el típico chico sexy rudo por el que cualquiera babearía, todas, todas las chicas de la escuela gustaban de él, todas excepto una que nunca había oído hablar de él…

Sakura Haruno, la chica menos popular de la escuela, la tipica nerd de la que todos se aprovechaban y gustaban de jugarle pesadas bromas, con solo 2 amigas Hinata e Ino, y claro su mejor amigo Naruto que se encargaria de que entre ella y alguien mas surgiera el amor, ella era la unica que ignoraba por completo a el menor de los hermanos Uchiha, aunque lo que mas ignoraba era lo que pronto sucederia…

Karin, la exnovia de Sasuke, sigue perdidamente enamorada de el, haria lo que fuera necesario con tal de volver a tenerlo, pero que pasaria si Sasuke encontrara a su verdadero amor…

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor del chico Uchiha, va en el segundo año de la Konoha University, por supuesto posee la popularidad de su hermano menor, y por desgracia la misma inesperada pesima suerte en el amor…

Konan, mejor amiga del mayor de los Uchiha, un dia descubre que se ha enamorado de el, tiene la ilusion de ser el consuelo de su vida tras sus pesimas relaciones pasadas, lo que no esperaba es que tendria una fuerte rival en el amor…

Ino Yamanaka, la chica mas popular de toda la escuela, gran amiga de los Uchiha, va en el ultimo año al igual que Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Karin y Naruto, pero ella tiene un pequeño secreto, enamorada sin querer de …

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki el muchacho hiperactivo de la Konoha Academy, el tipico mejor amigo del mas popular, bromista, jugueton y claro pesimas notas. Enamorado de la prima de su peor enemigo…

Neji Hyuga, el busca pleitos de la escuela, el tipo mas sangron, que siempre ha gustado de molestar a los demas y tratar de hacerles la vida imposible a Sasuke y Naruto, a el le gusta una de las mejores amigas de su prima…

Hinata Hyuga, una de las mejores amigas de Sakura, de las mejores en su clase, poseia unos hermosos ojos de color perla, brillantes, era la mirada de una niña inocente, no imaginaba que su mayor sueño se volveria realidad…

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un par de cupidos fallidos

**Esta Sasuke caminando por el patio de la escuela, dirigiendose a su salon, cuando escucha una voz que se le hace conocida y molesta, se trataba de su mejor amigo, Naruto.**

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Naruto?

-¿Mal dia?

-Hmp, Lo de siempre, estoy harto de que todas las tipas de la escuela se la pasen mirandome.

-Jajaja, no te queda de otra mas que aguantarte, eso te ganas por ser tan sexy.

-Por favor no vuelvas a tener otro de tus momentos gay o juro que te golpeare.

-Enserio si que no estas de humor hoy, siempre te ries de cuando hago estupideces.

-Hmp.

-¡Lo tengo¡

-¿Qué? ¬¬

-Te presentare a una amiga mia, va en mi grupo se llama Haruno Sakura. ^w^

-¿La sexy pelirrosa? ^/^

-Si, la pelirrosa. Espera, ¡¿acabas de decir sexy?

-Ey, no soy ciego.

-¡Wow! Comenzaba a pensar que no te gustaban las mujeres de tanto que las haz rechazado.

-¡No seas idiota!, ¿no recuerdas a mi ex novia?

-¡Oh cierto! Tenias una hermoza novia, pelirroja, va en mi grupo, ¿no?

-Si esa, Karin.

-Te hare una pregunta como tu mejor amigo, aunque sonare algo español.

-Si es una estupidez, guardatela. ¬¬

-No es una estupidez.

-Esta bien, dilo.

-_Joder tio, ¿Por qué coño terminaste con ella?_Si es la tipa mas sexy del salon.

-La respuesta a eso es muy sencilla _tio,_Karin resulto ser una _guarra_(para los que no sepan lo que es una guarra, escuchen la cancion de porta Las niñas unas guarras, coqueteaba con cuanto tipo se le cruzara en el camino.

-Bueno, pues te aseguro que Sakura no es asi. ^w^

-Hmp. O/O

* * *

**Sakura va caminando por los pasillos con rumbo a su salon, ve que viene Naruto corriendo hacia ella un tanto emocionado, lo cual no se le hizo raro en el.**

-¡Hola, Sakura-Chan!

-¡Oh!, ¿Qué tal Naruto?

-¿Cómo estas?

-Pues bien, con mucha tarea, como siempre.

-Haz lo que yo Sakura, no la hagas.

-Por eso tus notas con asi. ¬¬

-Jeje. Sakura, ¿No crees que ya es hora de que encuentres el amor?

-Hum, como si fuese tan facil.(suspiro)

-Es que tengo un amigo…

-¡Naruto!, no empieces con tus cosas!

-Pero…

Naruto de repente fue interrumpido por la voz de cierta rubia.

-¡Frente de marquesina! ^w^

-¬¬¡Ino Cerda! ^w^

-¿Qué hace este aquí? O.o

-Oye… tengo nombre ¬¬

-Hum, como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trato de presentarle a alguien a Sakura.

-¿Es sexy?

-Yo que se, soy hombre no opino sobre eso.

-¿Quien es?

-Sasuke…

-¡¿Qué?

-Si.

-¡Sakura estarias loca si no aceptas!

-Jaja, lo ves Sakura.

-Dejen de molestar los dos, ¿Qué no el es el chico por el que todas babean?

-Si, pero no es como piensas Sakura,

-Si todas las tipas lo quieren, ¿Por qué quieres presentarmelo a mi? ¬¬

-Por que a el no le gusta ninguna de ellas.

-¡Sakura, escuchalo, ya es tiempo de que tengas un novio!, ademas Sasuke es un amor de persona, no es un creido como tu piensas.

-Ustedes dicen eso por que es su amigo.

-Pero Sakura….

-¿Saben que? ¡Me largo de aquí! Hum.

**Sakura se enojo tanto que se fue directo a su salon de clases,dejando a Ino y a Naruto sin palabras, solo con una gran cara de asombro.**

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo la convencere.

-Hazlo por favor, harian tan bonita pareja. ^w^

-Lo se, dejamelo a mi, tu mientras tanto siguele hablando a Sasuke sobre ella.^w^

-Ok, no te preocupes eso lo tengo controlado.

**De repente sono fuertemente el timbre de entrada. Ino abrio desmesuradamente los ojos preocupada.**

-¡Oh demonios! Llegaremos tarde a matematicas, apresurate Naruto.

-Ve tu, yo me quedo aquí.

-Hum, luego no te quejes de tus calificaciones.¬¬

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? T.T

-Simplemente por que es la verdad. , oh bueno me voy. ¡Adios!

-Bye. T.T

* * *

**Despues de llegar a clase unos cuantos minutos tarde Ino se sento al lado izquierdo de Sakura como lo hacia usualmente.**

-Pssst, Sakura, pssst…

-¿Qué quieres Ino?

-¿Por qué no haces caso a lo que te dijo Naruto?

-¿Para que?, mira aceptemoslo, no soy exactamente la clase de chica con la que todos quisieran andar.

-No digas eso Sakura, tu eres muy bonita, el problema es que los demas solo te ven como la inteligente, nunca tratas de relacionarte con nadie, tus unicos amigos somos Naruto, Hinata y yo.

-Lo se Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, pero siempre me ha importado lo que los de mas dicen de mi, ojala pudiera ser como tu.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Si, como tu, tu siempre dices lo que piensas, no te importa lo que los demas digan o piensen de ti, eres la mas bonita, mas popular, de hecho no se por que somos tan buenas amigas si siempre hemos sido tan diferentes.

-Sakura… como puedes pensar eso, eres la mejor persona que conozco, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, ahora me toca ayudarte a ti, entre Naruto y yo haremos que encuentres a tu verdadero amor.

-Oh, demonios, esta bien, ¿tengo otra opcion?

-Mmm. La verdad no.

-¡Cerda! ¿Gracias? Te quiero.

-De nada frente de marquesina, Yo tambien te quiero, ya veras que pronto tendras a tu amorcito

-¿Pero, sera ese tipo?¬¬*

-Ya que lo conozcas cambiaras de idea.

-De acuerdo… esta bien, intentare conocerlo.

**La pobre Sakura se tuvo que resignar a conocer a Sasuke, pero no se imagino se que manera, tampoco lo que sucederia, y mucho menos se llego a imaginar que pronto surgiria un grany sincero amor entre ellos dos.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Tercera en discordia

-¡Sasuke!

-¡¿Ahora que?

-¿Cómo que sigues de malas no?

-Si, sali muy mal en mis calificaciones de matematicas.

-Hey, tengo la solucion perfecta. :D

-¿Cual?

-Tengo a la tutora perfecta para ti.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Quién?

-Jeje, pronto la conoceras.

-Ok…

-Tu solo espera.

-¿De acuerdo?

**Naruto simplemente se marcho con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, lo que dejo un poco contento, pero a la vez asustado a Sasuke.**

* * *

**Naruto llego con Sakura**

-¡Hola Sakura Chan!

-Naruto… perdon por lo del otro dia.

-Oh, no te preocupes Sakura. n.n

-Ok.

-Sakura

-Dime

-Tu eres muy buena en matematicas, ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-¿Me podrias hacer un favor?

-¿Quieres que sea tu tutora?

-No, mia no, a mi no me importan las calificaciones jeje.

-Ay Naruto… ¿Qué haremos contigo?

-Jeje. Que mala. T.T

-Bueno… entonces, ¿que necesitas?

-Veras… un amigo mio salio muy mal en sus calificaciones de matematicas y pues como tu eres muy inteligente me preguntaba si podias ser su tutora.

-O.O? Bueno, esta bien, pero… ¿Quién es?

-Ah mira, ahí viene… ¡Sasuke!

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-Sasuke, te presento a tu nueva tutora.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bueno, los dejo para que platiquen y se conozcan mejor.

-¿Eh?, Pero…

-Olvidalo, ya se fue.

-me las pagaras Naruto Ufff bueno, y ¿Cómo es que saliste mal en matematicas?

-No lo se, estuve muy distante en las clases, nunca entendi nada y pues en el examen…

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-(Oh demonios) ¿Hum.?

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces con esta?

-Esta tiene su nombre, se llama Sakura :

-Hum. De todos modos, que haces con ella amor.

-Nunca me vuelvas a llamar asi, por si no lo recuerdas, tu y yo terminamos Karin.

-Cariño, eso solo lo dices por que estas un poco enojado conmigo, pero estoy segura de que volveremos.

-Mmmm… Creo que me voy, salgo sobrando aquí.

-(La detiene) No Sakura, por favor no te vayas.

-Tienes asustos que resolver con Karin, es mejor que me vaya.

-Dejala amor.

-¡Que no me digas asi!, y tu no te vas sola Sakura, yo me voi contigo.

-Enserio Sasuke no hay problema, yo me voy.

-Ves Sasuke, en cualquier otro momento hablas con la nerdita esta.

-¿Y por que le hablas asi?

-Por que eso es lo que es, yo no le veo nada de malo.

-Eres una…

-¿Una que amor?

-Olvidalo, no te dire asi enfrente de Sakura, vamonos Sakura.

-Ok… :$

**Sasuke al estar tan enfadado con Karin simplemente tomo a Sakura de la mano sin darse cuenta, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la escuela, dejando a Karin sola sin poder hacer nada.**

-Maldita Nerd, pero me las vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar,Sasuke es solo mio, mio y de nadie mas.

* * *

**Sasuke se encontraba caminando con Sakura sin rumbo alguno, hasta que recordarn el porque de que se fueron juntos, recordaron que iban a ir a estudiar, por lo que Sasuke se le ocurrio que podian ir a estudiar a la casa de el.**

-¿Por qué tan callada Sakura?

-No por nada.

-¿Segura?

-Si. O/O

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-**O****/****O,**es que no sabia como agradecerte que me hayas defendido de Karin, no se porque, pero nunca le he caido bien.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que agradecerme, bueno, vamos a mi casa. (:

**Sakura simplemente se quedo sin palabras, ya que ella nunca habia ido a la casa de un chico mas que a la de Naruto, y eso era por que sus papas conocian a Naruto y a sus padres desde que ellos dos se encontraban estudiando juntos en el preescolar.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Tutora… ¿En casa de Sasuke? O.o

**Sakura al no saber que hacer simplemente le explico a Sasuke que no la dejaban ir a casas de personas que los padres de Sakura no conociesen.**

-¿A tu casa?

-Si, ¿no te gusta la idea?

-No, no es eso. O/O, lo que pasa es que mis padres no me dejan ir a casa de personas que no conocen.

-¿Y quien dijo que se enteraran?

-…Esta bien. O/O

* * *

**Unos 20 minutos despues se encontraban frente a la casa de Sasuke y su hermano Itachi, Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la mansion en la que vivia Sasuke, era enorme y tenia un gran y hermoso jardín. Al entrar Sakura escucho la voz de un hombre y se preguntaba quien era ya que no sabia nada sobre la familia se Sasuke.**

-Bueno, bienvenida esta es mi casa.

-¿Sasuke, eres tu?

-Si, torado, quien mas voy a ser. ¬¬*

-Jaja, sabes que estoy jugando, ¿traes visita?

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-Para que la presentes idiota. ¬¬*

-Hmp. Sakura, el es Itachi, mi hermano mayor.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

-Que tal, yo soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de este tarada. (:

-Hmp. Tarado tu ¬¬, ven Sakura vamos a mi cuarto a estudiar, ¿te parece?

-Si, claro, esta bien. (¿En su cuarto?)penso O.o

-Bueno, este es mi cuarto, perdon por el desorden.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, no importa.

-Ok,

-Sasuke…

-Dime.

-¿Tus padres no te regañan por traer visitas a la casa sin avisarles?, no me gustaria causarte problemas.

-No, no me regañan.

-¿No? Uff que bueno.

-Es que lo que pasa es que ellos ya no estan en este mundo.

-Oh, Sasuke, perdoname, como lo siento, yo.. yo.. no sabia, lo siento mucho :'(

-No llores, todo esta bien, no hay problema.

-Enserio, perdoname.

-(La abraza) No te preocupes, no tengo nada que perdonar.

-O/O

-Te sonrojas demasiado, ¿no crees?

-Perdon.

-No pidas perdon, es lindo que te sonrojes.

-Ammm, bueno ammm, bueno, hay que ponernos a estudiar.

-Esta bien (:

* * *

**Sasuke tenia una cara de asombro al ver la facilidad con la que Sakura hacia y le explicaba todas esas cosas que nunca en su vida habia podido entender, y lo peor y que mas le extrañaba era que estaba poniendo atencion y estaba ¡entendiendo! Cosas que nunca habia hecho.**

-… Y entonces para obtener x tienes que dividir la determinante x entre la determinante principal. ¿Entendiste?

-Mmmm… Eso creo. Entonces tendria que dividar 240 entre 30, que me daria 8, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Si, muy bien, ya lo entendiste, ves era muy facil.

-Es que es mas facil cuando tu lo explicas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

-Eres mejor que mi maestra, me es mas facil concentrarme con una maestra tan bonita como tu.

-O/O, no es cierto.

-Claro que si, eres hermosa.

**Sasuke tiernamente toma la cabeza de Sakura entre sus manos y le da un largo y extremadamente tierno beso, al que Sakura responde inconcientemente, al faltarles el aire Sakura se separo de el, Sasuke se le queda viendo un poco extrañado y apenado, Sakura lo voltea a ver con la cara extremadamente sonrojada y se despide de Sasuke muy apenada.**

-Ammm tengo que irme, perdon, ya es tarde, nos vemos luego. O/O

**Sasuke de la impresión no alcanzo a articular palabra cuando Sakura ya habia salido pracitcamente huyendo de la habitacion, al bajar las escaleras corriendo Sasuke trato de alcanzarla, lo que llamo la atencion de Itachi y solo alcanzo a decirle adios a Sakura, alo que ella solo alcanzo a reponder con la mano. Sakura salio y Sasuke se quedo con cara triste TwT, al verlo Itachi le pregunto que si que habia pasado.**

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Sasuke? :D

-Nada, idiota. ¬¬

-Dime la verdad, soy tu hemano mayor y estoy aquí para aconsejarte y apoyarte. 3

-Oh de acuedo, esta bien, esta bien, pero no hagas esas caras, por que das miedo.

-Jaja, ok, continua.

-Es que lo que pasa es que cometi una estupidez, Sakura me estaba explicando como se hacian unas cosas, pregunto que se habia entendido y le dije que si, que era facil concentrarse en alguien tan hermoza, y la bese. TwT

-¿Y te correspondio?O.o

-Si, bueno, eso creo. O/O

**Sasuke se sonrojo al recordar el sabor de los labios de Sakura(n/a: ¬¬ Cereza, valga la redundancia) y la cara tan inocente de esta.**

-Entonces deja de preocuparte _baka_, ella regresara, te lo aseguro.

-Mas te vale que tengas razon tarado

-Si que te gusta ¿Verdad?

-O/O si.

-Jajajaja awww mi hermanito ah encontrado el amor.

-No te pongas de gay Itachi. ¬¬

**Itachi comenzo a reir y hacerle burla a Sasuke todo lo que quedo del dia.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Por que a mi

**Sakura va caminando rumbo a su casa, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en la casa de Sasuke, al no sabes que hacer decidio llamar a Ino para que la aconsejara, pero al no encontrarla, llamo a Hinat para contarle lo sucedido.**

_-¿Hola?_

_-¿Hinata?_

_-Si, ¿Quién habla?_

_-Soy Sakura._

_-Oh, que tal Sakura-Chan, ¿Cómo estas?_

_-No sabria decirte._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?_

_-Es que,,, veras… Naruto me dijo que si la podia hacer de tutora de uno de sus amigos y le dije que si._

_-(Naruto-kun 3)penso Aja, que paso._

_-Bueno, pues resulto ser Sasuke, el tipo por el que todas babean._

_-¿El que parece que se cree demasiado?_

_-Si, el. Bueno, el punto es que fui a su casa, a ayudarle a estudiar y platicamos y nos conocimos mejor y…._

_-¿Aja?_

_-Y… me beso._

_-¡¿Qué?, pero como fue, como paso, que sucedió._

_-Dijo que era una muy bonita maestra, y le dije que no era cierto, y me dijo que era hermoza y me beso._

_-¡Oh por dios! ¿Y que piensas hacer?_

_-No lo se, la buena aquí con las dudas del amor es Ino, mañana la preguntare que debo hacer._

_-Bueno Sakura, pero tu tambien piensa bien las cosas._

_-Si, lo se, pero no se, estoy tan confundida, se supone que ese tipo es el bombon de la escuela, entonces… por que entre todas, me eligio a mi?_

_-Por que eres bonita, inteligente, buena persona con todos, simplemente por eso Sakura._

_-Pero no lo se Hinata, todo esto no es facil para mi, tu bien sabes que fue lo que paso la ultima vez que me enamore. U.U_

_-Si, pero no todos son como esa patan, quien sabe, Sasuke puede ser un buen muchacho, al menos eso es lo que nos han dicho Naruto e Ino._

_-No se, tengo mucho miedo la verdad._

_-Bueno Sakura, piensalo bien, talvez Naruto e Ino tengan razon y ya sea tiempo de que te des una nueva oportunidad en el amor._

_-¿Enserio lo crees?_

_-Claro que si, perdon Sakura, pero tengo que irme, mis tios vendran de visita y tengo que ayudar a mi mama con la cena._

_-Oh, no te preocupes, bye, hasta mañana Hinata._

_-Bye, hasta luego._

-Rayos que voy a hacer, que va a pasar (se preguntaba Sakura, hasta que llego a su casa y fue corriendo a su habitacion decidida a no pensar en nada mas).

**_Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Saludos, ojala y les haya gustado mi primer fic, haganmelo saber (reviews) ^w^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ^w^ muchas gracias por los reviews, bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, no se me ocurrio un nombre adecuado, sugerencias, con aceptadas. Por cierto, perdon por no hacer capitulos muy largos, pero con la escuela no me da tiempo de nada.

* * *

**

Capitulo 6:

**Sakura llego extraña a la escuela, habia estado pensativa toda la mañana, Ino la estaba llamando y Sakura no la escuchaba, era como si estuviese en otro planeta. Toco el timbre para el descanso, antes de que saliera del salon Ino la jalo del brazo y se la llevo al patio para platicar a solas con ella.**

-A ver frentuda, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?

-No es nada Ino u.u

-Sakura ¬¬

-Bueno, esta bien, lo que pasa es que ayer fui a casa de Sasuke, y…

-¡¿Cómo?. ¿para que?

-Es que Naruto me pidio de favor que si podia ser la tutora de uno de sus amigos, pero nunca me llegue a imaginar que ese amigo era el dichoso Sasuke.

-Bueno y que paso.

-Para empezar me acabo de enterar que Karin, la de nuestro salon es su ex, y ella sigue enamorada de el, o al menos eso fue lo que parecia ayer, y me dijo que era una nerd y que me fuera y Sasuke me defendio.

-wow! Enserio, que lindo de su parte. ^w^

-Si, lo se, pero no se, demonios, todo es to es tan confuso para mi.

-Ya, ya, tranquila Sakura.

* * *

**Hinata se encuentra platicando con su primo Neji, poseedor del mismo color perla de los ojos de Hinata,nunca se ha llevado bien con Naruto, asi que por supuesto no sabe el secreto que oculta su prima, el siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura pero ella, siempre tan distraida nunca se ha dado cuenta y ahora que Sakura empiece a sentir cosas por Sasuke, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar entre Neji y el.**

-Entonces Sakura es tutora de ese tipo.

-Si Neji, pero para que lo quieres saber.

-Es solo que no me gusta que Sakura pase tiempo con otros tipos y menos con tipos como ese.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo?, a parte tu no eres nada de Sakura.

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues eso esta por verse!

* * *

**Hinata se quedo muy asustada onservando como Neji iba furioso por el pasillo, empujando a cuanta persona se le pusiese enfrente. De pronto su mirada cambio a ver a cierto chico rubio de ojos azules.**

-¡Hola Hinata!

-Ho… Ho… Hola Naruto-kun. O/O

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien…¿ y… y… tu?

-Muy bien. :D

-Que bueno Naruto, me alegro.

-Oye Hinata, me gustaria saber si te gustaria ir a tomar un helado conmigo despues de la escuela.

**Hinata a punto del desmayo solo alcanzo a asentir cuando fue literalmente salvada por la campana. Oh al menos eso creia ella, ya que Naruto y Hinata van en el mismo grupo.**

-Muy bien Hinata, entonces, vamonos al salon.

-Si… si… claro Naruto.

-Jeje.

* * *

**Se encuentran a la hora de la salida Hinata y Naruto, todo iba bien hasta que llego el primo de cierta ojiperla.**

-¡Hinata!-**Grito sumamente enojado Neji**

**-**Ay no!-**Penso Hinata.**

-Hinata, ¿que hace este idiota contigo?

-Yo… el… yo…

-El que no deberia de estar aquí eres tu- **dijo Naruto tratando de defender a Hinata.**

-¡Es mi prima, y no quiero que hable con idiotas como tu!

-¡A quien llamas idiota, estupido!

**Comenzo una pelea entre Neji y Naruto, Neji fue el que dio el primer golpe, le pego en el estomago a Naruto, dejandolo sin aliento, al recuperarse Naruto le dio un golpe en la mandibula, y asi fueron siguiendo los golpes. Hasta que llego un policia que se encontraba cerca para separarlos. **

-¡Esto no se va a quedar asi, entiendes! **–Grito Neji**

-Ja, cuando quieras lo terminamos por mi no hay problema. –**Respondio en tono de burla Naruto.**

-¡No quiero volverte a ver cerca de mi prima!

-Tu no eres quien para prohibirmelo.

**Hinata tuvo que intervenir al recuperarse del shock(n/a: ¬¬ si lo se, que poco original, pero Hinata sigue siendo igual de timida y se quedo con cara de idiota viendo como se mataban Naruto y su priimo).**

-Neji, mejor ya vamonos, por favor.

-Si, vamonos.

-Perdoname Naruto-kun

-No te preocupes Hinata, nos vemos mañana.

-C.. claro.

-¡Hinata, vamonos!

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, se que es muy poco, pero espero que lo disfruten ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de Nuevo, perdon por no haber publicado nuevos capitulos, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, bueno aqui esta el capitulo 7 disfrutenlo

* * *

**

Capitulo 7:

**Pasaron 3 dias, por fin llegaria el fin de semana, Itachi y Sasuke organizaron una pequeña fiesta para festejar que faltaba casi medio año para que se terminara la preparatoria, por supuesto Ino y Naruto fueron invitados. Lo que nadie esperaba era que…**

-Sakura

**A Sakura le parecio familiar esa voz y al dar la vuelta se encotro con Sasuke**

-Hola Sasuke, ¿c… como has estado?

-Bien, solo que extrañando las clases de mi tutora favorita.

**Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario.Y solo sonrio y le hizo una pregunta a Sasuke algo extrañada.**

-Y que necesitas?, hoy no te dare clases.

-Lo se, lo que pasa es que no se si estes enterada de que mi hermano y yo daremos una fiesta en mi casa, y queria saber si querias acompañarme y no se, pasar un buen rato con tus amigos y conmigo. O/O

**Sakura simplemente se quedo sin palabras y se puso rojisima, al no poer decir nada solo alcancanzo a asentir con la cabeza, lo cual le causo una gran felicidad a Sasuke y al ver que se acercaba Ino solo le hizo una seña despidiendose con la mano y le dijo adios a Sakura y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y segundos despues se encontraba pasando la puerta de Salida de la escuela, Ino al ver la cara de Sakura se pregunto que rayos habia sido lo que le habia dicho Sasuke.**

-Frentuda!, frentuda!, frentuda!-**Comenzo a decir Ino hasta que tuvo que agarrar a Sakura por los hombros y comenzo a sacudirla para que reaccionara.**

-Hu?, ah que pasa Ino? Jeje

-No, la que me va a explicar ahora que pasa eres tu, Sakura te estaba gritando en la cara y no escuchabas!

-Jeje, es que estaba distraida. ^.^U

-Sakura… **Le dijo Ino con cara de disgusto**

-Oh, que rayos!, esta bien, lo que pasa es que Sasuke me invito a una fiesta que hara el sabado en su casa.

-¿Enserio?. Eso es fantastico, yo tambien ire y creo que tambien Hinata.

-¿Hinata?

-Si, lo que pasa es que Naruto la invito como su acompañante y ya te imaginaras a Hinata, se puso peor que tu, pero esta muy pero muy emocionada y contenta.

-Y crees que la dejen ir?, ya sabes muy bien como es de sobreprotector su padre,

-Lo mas seguro es que vaya un rato, pero ya sabes, de seguro tendra que ir acompañada de su primo Neji.

-Oh, oh. **Dijo Sakura con cara de preocupacion**

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ino, que no lo recuerdas!

-¿Qué?

-Recuerda Naruto y Neji no se pueden ver ni en pintura.

-Demonios!, si es cierto!

-Creo que habra unos cuantos problemas en casa de Sasuke mañana.

-No te preoupes, lo bueno es que nosotras no estamos incluidas en ese problema, eso es cosa solamente de Neji, Naruto y Hinata,

-Pobre de Hinata.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura?

-Es obvio Ino, ¿Qué harias si el muchaho que te gusta es el peor enemigo de tu ptimo?, con el que por cierto tienes que ir acompañada a cualquier lugar para que te dejen estar con tus amigos.

-Cierto, pobre Hinata.

**Sakura e Ino se quedaron platicando un buen rato a la salida de la escuela sin percatarse de que cierta pelirroja las estaba escuchando.**

**-**Mmmm con que una fiesta con los Uchiha?, me pregunto donde estara mi invitacion, bueno, se llevaran una gran sorpresa mañana al verme.

**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la proxima n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aqui les dejo el capitulo 8, perdon por no haberlo publicado, pero poca inspiracion+escuela+examenes+final de semestre+falta de internet= muy mal resultado, bueno pero para compensar lo hice mas largo de lo que suelo hacerlos, disfruten. Saludos **

* * *

Capitulo 8:

**Sakura POV**

**Era Sabado por la noche, Ino, Hinata y yo decidimos arreglarnos juntas para la dichosa fiesta en la casa de Sasuke, no se por que, pero extrañamente estaba muy emocionada, y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, no sabia que ponerme, como peinarme, como pintarme, no se, el punto era que me queria ver hermosa para Sasuke, oh que rayos, ahora que lo pienso acabo de decir PARA SASUKE como si en realidad fuera algo de el oh oh, primer sindrome de enamoramiento T.T, lo que me reconfortaba era que yo no era la unica en ese estado, Ino estaba histerica, dando vueltas por toda la casa por que no encontraba los zapatos que queria que le prestara, era gracioso verla asi, bueno, algo desesperante, pero a la vez muy muy gracioso, Hinata era la mas calmada de las 3 aunque de heho estaba muy emocionada y aun no podia creer que Naruto la hubiera invitado para que fuera junto con el a la fiesta, por lo que nos habia contado Ino los hermanos Uchiha si que sabian hacer buenas fiestas, y muy muy en grande.**

-Sakura!

-Que quieres Ino, estoy muy ocupada.

-No encuentro la otra maldita zapatilla T.T

-¬¬* no te refieres a la que esta a lado de la cama verdad?

-^.^U Oh, perdon jeje no sabia que ahí estaba

**De pronto ambas voltearon hacia Hinata y observaron que se quedaba viendo fijamente a la ventana, como si estuviese pensando en algo muy importante o que le preocupara mucho.**

-¿Qué tienes Hinata, en que piensas?_**Dijeron ambas al unisono**

-Eh?, oh n.. n.. no es nada importante.

-Hinata, ya dinos que pasa_**Dijo Sakura algo preocupada**

-Es que no creo que deba importarles mucho a ustedes, es sobre la relacion que tiene Neji con Naruto, a decir verdad todos sabemos que nunca se han llevado muy bien, pero hacen lo posible por no encontrarse, pero esta noche que por primera vez Naruto me invita a una fiesta tengo que ir acompañada con Neji, y la verdad las tres sabemos como terminara esto.

-No te preocupes por ellos Hinata, es mas deberias de estar muy contenta, por que a pesar de los problemas que tiene Naruto con Neji te invito a ti como su pareja en la fiesta.**_Dijo Sakura tratando de consolarla**

-La frentuda tiene razon Hinata, se ve que Naruto te quiere enserio, y tu eres la unica que no se habia dado cuenta.

-No me digas frentuda!, JUM* C-E-R-D-A ¬¬*, bueno, como sea, el punto aquí es que no debes de estar asi, deberias de estar muy contenta.

-Si, eso creo o/o,

**Y asi las 3 amigas salieron por fin de casa de Sakura, despues de pasar muchas horas arreglandose para la que podia ser la noche de su vida, se fueron en el carro que le habian regalado a Ino cuando cumplio XV, por dos sencillas razones, numero uno el carro era hermoso, un Mercedes rojo, y la segunda era que Ino era la unica que sabia manejar y llegar bien a casa de los Uchiha, aunque Sakura ya hubiese ido una vez no miro el camino, ya que iba muy concentrada en Sasuke.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en casa de los Uchiha…**

**Ya pasaban de las 8:30 y no habia ni rastro de las chicas, Naruto se habia desesperado por que Hinata no llegaba, y el pesado de Neji ya tenia buen rato en la fiesta, hasta el momento no le habia dicho nada, pero le mandaba miradas asesinas al pobre de Naruto, que a decir verdad solo lo ignoraba. Por otro lado estaba Sasuke ansioso por ver a Sakura, simpre la habia visto con ese uniforme que la verdad le favorecia muy bien, pero queria ver como era su otra personalidad, la Sakura fuera de horas de clases. Itachi estaba platicando con Konan, pero al hablar con ella solo se fijaba en que cierta rubia entrara.**

**Cuando de pronto se dejaron ver una pelirrosa con un vestido rojo entallado tipo strapple,con unas zapatillas del mismo color, a su lado derecho una rubia con un vetido morado entallado que le llegaba unos 10 cm arriba de la rodilla, a lado izquierdo de la pelirrosa llego una ojiperla con un vestido lila.**

**Al verlas Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podian creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, tres hermosas chicas, sin querer los tres corrieron al mismo tiempo a saludarlas. Sasuke llevo a Sakura a platicar a la sala, Naruto se fue con Hinata hacia la cocina, por lo que Ino e Itachi quedaron solos, Ino se sonrojo al saludar a Itachi, no decian ninguna palabra, pero se veian directo a los ojos encimismados en su propio mundo. Hasta que alguien le toco el hombro a Itachi.**

-Eh?... ah oh,que necesitas Konan.

-No, nada en especial solo que se me hizo raro que me dejaras hablando sola.

-Oh, perdon, es que queria saludar a Ino, una muy buena amiga mia y de Sasuke

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

-Hola, yo soy Konan, la mejor amiga de Itachi.

-^.^U Ok… pues mucho gusto.

-Konan, no quisieras dejarnos solos un rato por favor?, es que tengo mucho que no veo a Ino, y hay que actualizarnos.

-Oh.. ok… u.u_**Dijo Konan algo triste, dio media vuelta y se fue al patio a platicar con unos amigos de la universidad.**

-No crees que fuiste algo grosero con ella?

-No, no te preocupes, ademas es cierto, tenemos mucho sin vernos.

**Y para ser sinceros los dos se extrañaban, Ino no se habia dado cuena de lo que sentia por Itachi hasta que comenzo extrañarlo demasiado cuando dejaron de frecuentarse por cuestiones de la escuela.**

**Lo mismo habia pasado con Itachi, sin darse cuenta termino enamorado de Ino. Pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabia lo que sentia el uno por el otro.**

-Bueno, y cuentame, que has hecho Ino?

-O.O pues la verdad es que nada en especial, solo he estado en la escuela estudiando, y no veo el dia en que por fin terminen las clases.

-Jajaja eso es lo que desea cualquiera.

**Ino solo se rio del comentario, y despues de un rato platicando comenzo a sonar musica para bailar.**

-Ino, ¿Quieres bailar?

**Ino se sonrojo demasiado, se parecia a Hinata cada vez que saludaba a Naruto.**

-O/O C.. c… claro Itachi.

**Y asi los dos se dispusieron a bailar.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba platicando muy feliz con Hinata, hasta que… oh oh, comenzaron los problemas.**

-¿Qué parte de alejate de mi prima no haz entendido?, estupido_**Dijo Neji detrás de Naruto.**

-¿Qué parte de no me importa lo que me digas no haz entendido tu?, idiota**_Dijo desafiante Naruto, la verdad era que Neji estaba comenzando a hartarlo mas de lo normal, y aunque fuera primo de Hinata eso no evitaria que en cualquier momento Naruto le quisiera romper la cara a Neji, la verdad es que toda persona tiene su limite y Naruto estaba a punto de llegar al suyo.**

-Por favor chicos, no empiecen a pelearse por favor, estamos es casa de Sasuke, eso no seria justo para ellos…

-Tu no te metas Hinata!, los problemas con este imbecil los resuelvo yo, ya le habia dicho que se alejara de ti.

-Es la vida de ella, tu no eres su padre, ella tiene derecho de juntarse con quien se le pegue la gana.

-Calla idiota!

**Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes llegaron Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee y Shikamaru a detenerlos.**

-Estan locos!, que les pasa!, como se les ocurre comenzar a pelear en plena fiesta!, por favor controlense por respeto a los demas, y principalmente a Hinata_**Dijo Kiba un muchacho con dos tatuajes rojos con forma de triangulo en la cara, un muy buen amigo de Hinata.**

**Naruto penso bien la situacion y les pedio que lo soltaran, y a ver a Hinata muy asustada al borde del llanto Naruto se dispuso a abrazarla y pedirle perdon.**

-Hinata, por favor perdoname U.U

-No te preocupes Naruto, se que tu no fuiste quien empezo todo esto.

**Neji se solto y le dio un puñetazo a Naruto, el rubio, aunque tenia unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara enfrente de todos mejor tomo de la mano a Hinata y los dos se dirijieron al jardin. Neji solo se quedo gritandole a Naruto que era un cobarde por no querer enfrentarlo, pero Naruto hizo caso omiso y salio con Hinata a observar el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas. Al no poder hacer nada Neji mejor solo fue por una cerveza y no volvio a molestar en toda la noche.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura riendo, platicando de tonteria y media, se veian tan lindos juntos, todos los que los veian opinaban que eran la pareja perfecta, ella, inocente, linda, tierna, hermosa, el por otro lado, sexy, rudo, para nada inocente.**

-Jajaja, como si eso fuera cierto, claro que no te creo Sasuke.

-Es enserio, te lo juro.

-Ayy no creo que hayas escalado el Everest tu solo mas de 10 veces.

-Es enserio, lo he hecho en mis sueños mas de 10 veces.

-Sasuke, eres un tonto! Jajajaja

**Al ver bailar a Itachi e Ino a Sasuke se le ocurrio hacer lo mismo, se dispuso a ofrecerle su mano a Sakura.**

-Sakura, ¿Quieres bailar?

-No soy muy buena bailando, de hecho soy pesima, tengo dos pies izquierdos_**Dijo un tanto apenada la pelirrosa.**

-Y quien ha dicho que yo soy bueno para el baile?

-Bueno, esta bien acepto, vamos.

**Se levantaron y cuando se disponian a bailar, cierta pelirroja entro por la puerta con un vestido extremadamente corto que le provacaria a cualquier hombre un derrame nasal, Sasuke y Sakura vieron como de aproximaba directamente hacia ellos…**

-Sasuke, cariño, no se donde habra quedado mi invitacion, yo creo que la perdieron en la oficina de correos, por que no me llego, pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy.

-No es que se haya perdido, no estabas invitada, y no me llames asi, ¿hasta cuando vas a entender que tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver?

**Karin hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y vio a Sakura que estaba junto con el.**

-Bebe, que haces de nuevo con esta?

-Sakura, su nombre es Sakura, y estoy con ella por que quiero, y por que me gusta**_Dijo Sasuke un tanto enojado.**

-Hay mi amor, estas mal, muy muy mal, como puedes preferir a… esta que a mi?, recuerda lo bien que la pasabamos.

-Cierto, tu lo haz dicho, la pasabamos, por que resulto que eras una zorra y me engañabas con cualquier tipo que se te pusiera enfrente.

-Hay querido, eso es cosa del pasado, el pasado ya fue, olvida todo eso y mejor comoncemos de nuevo.

-No, no hay nada que tengamos que hablar tu y yo

**Dicho esto dio media vuelta, tomo a Sakura de la mano, pero cuando se disponian a marcharse…**

-Ah no, ami nadie me deja hablando sola!

**Tomo a Sakura del cabello y la jalo, haciendo que Sasuke parara en seco y cuando volteo vio a Sakura a punto de derramar una lagrima, ya que Karin no la soltaba.**

-Sueltala!_**Dijo aagresivamente**

-No, no la soltare hasta que hablemos**_Dijo ella arrogante y desafiante.**

-Te he dicho que la sueltes!

-Obligame!

**Sasuke estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero era un caballero y como buen caballero no le pegaba a la mujeres. Asi que mejor hizo algo mucho mas facil…**

-Hermosa, por favor sueltala.

**Sasuke se acerco a los labios de Karin y justo cuando la iba a besar, esta solto a Sakura, por lo que Sasuke rapidamente se alejo de ella.**

-Maldito me has mentido!**_Dijo Karin muy alterada, no solo por el hecho de que Sasuke le hubiese mentido, sino que la habia humillado practicamente enfrente de toda la preparatoria.**

-Claro, yo jamas volveria a estar con alguien como tu.

-Idiota esta me la vas a pagar**_Le dijo a Sakura.**

**Karin tomo un vaso de refresco y se lo avento a Sakura, deshaciendole el peinado y manchandole el hermoso vestido, Ino, al ver lo que habia hecho Karin y ver a Sakura llorando se enojo tanto que se despego de Itachi, fue directo a Karin…**

-Tu que qui…

**Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Karin, ya que Ino le dio una cachetada, dejandole la marca de su mano en la cara.**

-Como te atreves!**_Grito Karin**

-No, como te atreves tu a hacerle algo asi a Sakura, no es su culpa que Sasuke la prefiera a ELLA y no una zorra como tu.

**Ino dio media vuelta tomo a Sakura y se la llevo al baño.**

-Largate de aquí!, no quiero que pongas un pie en mi casa nunca mas!**_Dijo Sasuke enfurecido**

**Karin solo se rio sinicamente, dio media vuelta y se fue solo diciendo:**

-Nos vemos hasta el lunes, querido.

**Sasuke no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo, solamente se fue a ver que habia pasado con Sakura.**

-Sakura estas bien?**_Dijo preocupado**

-Si, estoy bien, vete por favor, no quiero que me veas asi.

**Ino salio del baño y le dijo a Sasuke que Sakura se sentia mal por la humillacion que le hizo pasar Karin enfrente de todos, se quedaron platicando, pero Ino al recordar que habia dejado a Itachi solo, le encargo a Sasuke que cuidara de Sakura por ella, cosa que por supuesto pora Sasuke, no fue problema alguno.**

**Sakura salio del baño dispuesta a decirle a Ino que ya queria irse, pero al verla tan contenta no quiso interrumpir su felicidad.**

-Creo que me ire yo sola**_dijo para si misma sin imaginarse que Sasuke la estaba escuchando.**

-Oh no señorita, usted no se ira sola de aquí.

-Sasuke, por favor, no me veas asi, me veo pateticamente horrible.

-No, yo creo que te ves hermosa de cualquier manera

**Despues de haber dicho eso Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke la beso, un beso tierno y largo, Sakura se separo, pero ahora no corrio, solo se sonrojo y apenada ahora ella fue la que comenzo a besarlo a el.**

-Por favor, deja que yo te lleve a tu casa.

-Pero Sasuke ya es tarde, es peligroso, y aparte tienes invitados que atender

-Ellos pueden esperar, por favor di que si.

**Solo basto otro beso para que la convenciera.**

-Esta bien, _**asintio sonrojada.**

**Cuando iban saliendo se toparon con Neji que se despidio de Sakura y solo le dijo un corto y seco adios a Sasuke, lo que Sakura y Sasuke no sabian era que Neji los vio besandose, y el pobre de Sasuke, acababa de ganrse a un gran, gran enemigo.**

* * *

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, perdon por dejarlos en suspenso, pero... es ke los tengo que subir en la escuela, ademas hay examenes finales y bla bla bla, bueno, esta vez creo que si los dejare con mucho suspenso, pero espero que disfruten, Chao ^w^**

* * *

Capitulo 9:

**Sasuke llevo a Sakura a su casa, ya pasaban de las 12:30 am, a Sakura le habian dicho que tenia que regresar de la fiesta a mas tardar a las 12:00, por lo que iba mas callada de lo normal en el camino, ya que la mama de Sakura no era muy linda cuando estaba enojada, se ponia a regañarla enfrente de quien estuviese, a veces solia usar un poco de su "variado vocabulario", como lo haria cualquier madre entre enfurecida y preocupada, y a Sakura le daria mucho vergüenza que Sasuke viera como su mama le llamara la atencion, por fin llegaron a casa de Sakura, Sasuke se queria bajar a entregarla, pero Sakura lo detuvo.**

-Listo Sakura, llegamos.**_Dijo Sasuke bajandose del auto rapidamente para ir a abrirle la puerta a Sakura.**

-Bye Sasuke, muchas gracias por traerme**_Dijo Sakura apresurandose a llegar a la entrada de su casa.**

-Espera Sakura, no me despedi bien de ti. ):

-¿Bien?, explicate.

-Facil**_Dicho esto Sasuke le dio un tierno, pero largo beso en los labios.**

**No se despegaron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la mama de Sakura, que abrio la puerta cuando vio por la ventana de su casa el auto de Sasuke.**

-Sakura Haruno!_**Dijo sumamente enojada la mama de Sakura**

-Ma,,, mama

-Me explicas quien es este muchacho, que rayos esta haciendo aquí y lo mas importante, ¿Por qué se estaban besando?

**Sakura se quedo sin palabras al borde de un colapso nervioso, por lo que mejor Sasuke decidio contestar a las preguntas que habia hecho la mama de Sakura.**

-Buenas noches señora, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy el novio de Sakura, vine a dejarla a su casa, y la bese para despedirnos.**_Dijo Sasuke queriendose hacer el serio, pero la verdad es que se sentia sumamente nervioso y tenia unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo de ahí.**

-¿Su novio? Desde cuando!_**Pregunto la mama de Sakura entre confundida, sorprendida y enojada.**

**No es que le molestara que Sakura tuviese novio, pero lo que le molestaba era que Sakura no se lo habia dicho, lo que no sabia es que son novios desde hace aproximadamente una hora y Sakura nisiquiera estaba enterada de que ya eran novios.**

-No se preocupe señora, no es desde hace mucho, somos novios hace aproximadamente una hora.

-¿Una hora? Y ya se estan besando asi? Hay no, estos jovenes de hoy.

**A Sasuke solo le salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, Sakura seguia en shock, no podia creer lo que habia dicho Sasuke.**

-Bueno, pues un placer conocerte jovencito, espero no volver a encontrarlos asi y que la respetes, y desde ahorita te advierto que si la lastimas te meteras en uproblema muy grande, ¿entendiste?

-Si**_Dijo Sasuke entre asustado y preocupado_**ya es muy tarde, ya tengo que irme a casa, buenas noches señora, fue un placer conocerla.

-Lo mismo digo jovencito.

**Sasuke se inclino en señal de agradecimiento, dio media vuelta y se aproximo a Sakura para despedirse tambien de ella.**

-Adios mi Sakurita**_despues de esto Sasuke le dio un corto beso a Sakura para despedirse.**

**Sakura aun sin poder creerlo todavia. Solo se despidio de Sasuke.**

-Adios Sasuke, nos vemos el lunes. O/O

**Sasuke se subio a su carro, les dijo adios por ultima vez y se fue. De pronto la mama de Sakura volteo a verla con cara de asesina.**

-Señorita usted tiene demasiado que explicarme.

-S… si mama.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Lo que pasa es que Ino se estaba divirtiendo mucho en la fiesta, y no quise molestarla, de hecho me iba a venir caminando, pero Sasuke se ofrecio a traerme, al principio no queria aceptar pero al final me convencio.

-¿Cómo fue que se hicieron novios?

-Lo que paso es que Karin, la exnovia de Sasuke me vio bailando con el, en el momento en que habia llegado, Sasuke me defendio cuando empezo a molestarme y cuando nos ibamos a ir de ahí, Karin me jalo del pelo para detenernos, Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearla pero se detuvo e hizo como si la fuese a besar y cuando por fin me solto Sasuke se alejo de ella y como Karin se enojo de desquito conmigo tirandome un refresco encima, Ino la vio y le dio una cachetada, despues Karin se fue y Sasuke fue a ver como me encontraba, al verme bien me dijo que me veia hermosa y comenzamos a besarnos y pues asi paso todo.

**La mama de Sakura tardo un buen rato en asimilar todo lo que le habia dicho, hasta que porfin se le ocurrio algo que decir,**

-Se nota que es un buen muchacho, asi que tienes mi aprobacion.

-¡¿Enserio mama?**_Dijo Sakura muy emocionada**

-Si hija, pero quiero que te des a respetar, y que el te respete de igual manera.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso.

-Bueno, eso espero, ahora ya vamos a dormir que ya es muy noche.

-Si, cierto, estoy muy cansada.

-Pero Sakura…

-Dime mama

-A tu padre no le gustara en nada esta noticia, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si, lo se, po eso…

-¿Qué?

-Por eso… queria saber si se lo podias decir tu…

-No señorita ¬¬*

-Pero mama…. T.T, por favor

-Ya se!

-¿Qué?

-Mejor hagamos esto… Invita a Sasuke a la casa a cenar este viernes, asi conoce a tu padre durante la cena y le explican que son novios.

-Mmmm… esta bien, bueno, eso creo, bueno a decir verdad esta bien para mi, pero creo que es posible que a el le de un para cordiaco.

-Posiblemente, como a cualquier hombre.

-Oh mama jaja que mala

-Hija, bien sabes que lo que te digo es verdad.

-Cierto, pero bueno ahora si hay que meternos por favor.

-Esta bien.

**Las dos se metieron a la casa y se fueron directo a la cama.**

**Paso el domingo para todos como si nada, excepto para Sakura, que se moria por ver a Sasuke, aunque para su mala suerte tambien tendria que ver a Karin y lo peor de todo es que ella esta en su grupo, y suele sentarse tan solo a dos filas de ella, por lo que las miradas cargadas de odio por parte de Karin eran muy constantes, y con lo que habia pasado el Sabado Sakura literalmente temia por su vida.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

**Por fin llego el lunes, no puedo creer que estuviese todo un dia pensando en Sasuke, creo que al final Ino y Naruto lo lograron, he caido totalmente enamorada de ese tipo, y por lo que vi esta pasando lo mismo con Ino e Itachi, aunque según Sasuke, Ino tiene algo de competencia, parece que la chica de pelo azul gusta de Itachi al igual que ella, no es por ser sangrona ni nada, pero a mi punto de vista Ino tiene mas posibilidades. **

**Oh demonios! De tanto hablar sola llegare tarde a la escuela**

-Adios mama, adios papa

-Adios hija_**Me contestaron al mismo tiempo.**

**Rayos maldito Uchiha, ahora por pensar en el llegare tarde. Al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos choque fuertemente con alguien, provocando que me cayera de senton.**

**End Sakura POV.**

* * *

-Oh como lo siento, dejame ayudarte.

-No, perdoname tu a mi.

**A Sakura se le hizo conocida esa voz. Al levantar la vista se encontro con Neji, el primo de Hinata.**

-Ah, hola Neji, perdon si sueno cortante, pero tengo que entrar a la clase.

-Oh, no te preocupes si llegas un poco tarde.

**Dicho esto Neji la tomo de las muñecas y la pego contra la pared. Pero no se habia percatado de que Sasuke los estaba viendo (n/a: como que no tengo imaginacion, es como si todos espieran a Sakura ¬¬*, bueno, en fin, sigamos). Neji se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Sakura, ella solo movia la cadaza para que no le besara, pero a el no la importaba, de repente se escucho una voz que venia al parecer del fondo del pasillo.**

-Alejate de mi novia, maldito imbecil.

**Sakura al ver la cara que tenia Sasuke cuando se estaba acercando presintio que de seguro habria problemas, y cuando hablamos de dos tipos tan rudos, en realidad serian unos problemas ENORMES. Al escuchar a Sasuke, Neji solto a Sakura y desvio la mirada hacia el.**

-¿Tu novia?, si como no, la bella Sakura no seria capaz de estar con basura como tu.

-Pues aunque te pése, fijate que es cierto, Sakura y yo somos novios desde el sabado, verdad Sakura.

**Sakura simplemente asistio un tanto sonrojada, aparte de la impresión de que Sasuke estuiera a punto de pelearse con el primo de una de sus mejores amigas, todavia no se recuperaba del susto de que Neji intentara besarla a la fuerza.**

-Sakura, como puedes estar con el, el no te merece.

-Y a ti si?

-Cierra la boca idiota.

**Neji le pego a Sasuke en la mandibula, el rapidamente reacciono y le regreso el golpe, y asi se empezaron a pelear por ella, ¿Cuál fue el resultado de todo?, oh, ya lo recuerdo, Sasuke y Neji terminaron en la enfermeria todo lo que resto del dia. Por lo tanto a Sakura le toco decirle a Hinata lo sucedido.**

-¿Pero como se atrevio a hacerte eso?, perdoname Sakura, como lo siento, nunca pense que fuera capaz de llegar a ese extremo. U.U

-A que te refieres con ese extremo?

-Esta bien, te lo dire, Neji ha estado enamorado de ti desde que comenzamos la preparatoria.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si

-Hinata, lo siento mucho en verdad, pero yo nunca he sentido, ni creo sentir lo mismo por Neji, y mucho menos ahora que decidi darme una oportunidad con Sasuke

-Lo se, no te preocupes, no hay problema, de hecho ya me lo imaginaba, e intente decirselo, pero por lo que eo cimplemente me ignoro

-Bueno, mejor ya no ha que hablar de esto

-Si, por favor Sakura

**Sono el timbre de la salida, Sakura se despidio de Hinata y salio del salon apresurada junto con Ino, ya que ambas quedaron de ir a casa de los sexys hermanos Uchiha.**

-Lo siento Hinata, ya me tengo que ir

-Ok, bye bye Sakura, nos vemos mañna

-Si

-Sakura! apresurate!**_Grito Ino desde afuera del salon**

-Ya voy Ino ¬¬*, relajate.

-Ok, pero muevete.

**Y asi las dos salieron del salon y fueron hacia la enfermeria, para pasar por Sasuke, al verlo, no sabian si ponerse a reir o a llorar, Sasuke se veia realmente terrible, no se le habia quitado lo guapo, pero su ojo morado y la boca reventada no le favorecia mucho que digamos. Ambas ahogaron su risa y mejor se fueron a la salida, rumbo a casa de Sasuke, Ino iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

-¿Qué te pasa Ino?

-Cierto, ¿Qué tienes cerda?

-No, no es nada, solo que estoy feliz.

-¿Por Itachi verdad?**_Añadio Sakura**

**Ino se puso peor o igual de roja que un tomate y se quedo callada el resto del camino. Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura iban tomados de la mano y abrazados.**

**Al llegar a casa de Sasuke y abrir la puerta Ino salio corriendo del lugar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.**

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, ayer mucho suspenso?, bueno pues hoy eso se arregla, y a mi punto de vista de una muy buena manera bueno, chao, saludos. Disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 10:

**Minutos antes de lo sucedido…**

**Se encontraban Konan e Itachi haciendo un proyecto importante para la universidad, y hacían lo que cualquier pareja de amigos normal, jugaban, reian, platicaban en lo que terminaban el trabajo, todo iba perfecto haste que en no de esos juegos Konan cayo encima de Itachi, que se encontraba en el sillón. Con sus bocas peligrosamente juntas.**

-I… Itachi… **_Dijo Konan algo nerviosa.**

-Si, dime

-Tu… tu me… tu me encantas!

-Que dices? **_Dijo Itachi sorprendido, el nunca la había podido ver como algo mas que una amiga, y ahora menos, la verdad es que sin querer Itachi se enamoro de Ino.**

-Si, la verdad es que ya desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad ni había encontrado el momento para decírtelo**_Dijo Konan con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.**

-Konan yo… lo siento pero… **_Itachi no logro terminar su oración, por que fue interrumpida por ella.**

-Shh no digas nada por favor, solo dejame hacer esto… **_Konan tomo entre sus manos la cara de Itachi y lo beso, Itachi no pudo reaccionar de la impresión, fue en eso momento que Sasuke abrió la puerta e Ino al mirar la escena salió corriendo.**

* * *

**Ino POV:**

**No puedo creer lo que vieron mis ojos, Itachi, se estaba besando con esa chica Konan, pense que talvez el y yo podiamos llegar a ser algo mas, no solo amigos, pero al parecer ahora todas mis ilusiones estan rotas, despues de lo que paso el dia de la fiesta, que la habiamos pasado tan bien, pero demonios, tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, tan solo soy una niña para el, en cambio Konan ya es todo una mujer, serian la pareja perfecta, y lo peor de todo esto es que seguramente por la reaccion que tuve cuando los vi ahora todos sabran que me he enamorado de Itachi. **

**De pronto sentí que alguien venia corriendo tras de mi.**

-Ino!**_Me grito Sakura casi a mis espaldas.**

-Que pasa Sakura? _**Le dije entre sollozos.**

-No ahora mismo me dices que es lo que te paso a ti, saliste corriendo como loca de casa de Sasuke e Itachi.

**Al escuchar ese nombre cai de rodillas al piso llorando con las manos en la cara. Sakura se sento al lado de mi y me abrazo, tratando de consolarme.**

-Ino, por favor ya dime que es lo que te pasa

-No, no es nada importante en realidad

-Ino Yamanaka ahora mismo me dices lo que paso, no es normal que tu te pongas asi, es mas nunca en mi vida había visto que salieras asi de un lugar.

-U.U, esta bien, te lo dire todo, pero tienes que prometer que no le diras a nadie, por favor

-Mmm esta bien, lo prometo.

-Es que lo que pasa es que no se si te diste cuenta, pero cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, Itachi y su amiga Konan se estaban besando, y la verdad es que no se lo había podido decir a nadie pero… Itachi me gusta demasiado y pues al verlo asi me dolio muchisimo, por que tenia esperanzas.

-Ay Ino!, no te pongas asi por favor,ni tu ni yo sabemos que fue lo que paso_**ME dijo Sakura en un intento fallido tratando de animarme**

-Pero creo que lo que vimos fue muy obvio o no, Sakura?_**Le dije entre enojada, seca, triste y cortante**

**Sakura solo se quedo callada, creo que la lastime un poco con lo que le dije, lo unico que podia hacer era pedirle perdon, y asi mejor nos quedamos viendo el hermoso cielo azul de ese dia, la verdad no fue mi intencion poner asi a Sakura, se supone que iriamos de visita a casa de su novio y termine arruinandoselo, asi que mejor le dije que volvieramos a casa de los Uchiha, despues de todo ni ella ni Sasuke tenian la culpa de que me pusiera asi y a decir verdad tampoco Itachi ya que el no sabe nada sobre mis sentimientos y preferiria que eso se quedara asi.**

**End Ino POV.**

-Sakura, mejor hay que regresar a casa de Sasuke.

-Pero Ino… tu no estas bien

-No te preocupes por mi, vamos anda.

**Ino se levanto rapidamente del piso y con una sonrisa algo finjida le extendio su mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse y asi las dos se dirijieron de regreso a la casa de los hermanos Uchiha.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Uchiha…**

**Itachi estaba muy enojado por lo que habia hecho Konan, y eso que no se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado con Ino si no se hubiera puesto peor que una fiera.**

-Konan vete por favor!_**Dijo Itachi muy molesto.**

-Itachi, perdon, yo lo siento mucho._**Se limito a decir algo arrepentida, pero en realidad se sentia orgullosa de lo que le habia hecho a Itachi ya que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendolo hacer. **

**Pero… como fue que se enamoro de el?**

***Flashback***

**Konan POV**

**Estoy harta de que todas las malditas tipas que han estado de novias con Itachi terminen engañandolo con otro, y ahora fue el colmo, la ultima tipa con la que anduvo le dijo que la verdad solo lo usaba para darle celos a su exnovio y ver si asi podia regresar con el, Itachi esta destrozado y como siempre yo fui la que termino consolandolo, pero esta vez paso algo raro, por algun extraño motivo me sentia bien al consolarlo, fue como si al estar abrazandolo sintiera cosas en mi estomago oh oh eso solo puede significar una cosa, rayos!, yo su mejor amiga me enamora de el. T.T**

**End Konan POV**

***End Flashback***

**Konan se quedo callada**

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero por favor vete ya Konan!

-Pero… Itachi pense que talves tu y yo podriamos intentar…

-No, nada de eso, yo nunca podre verte como algo mas que una amiga, y por lo que acabas de hacer no creo que ni eso lleguemos a ser ya.

-Pero por que?

-Por que yo no te amo, amo a otra persona

-¿A quien?**_Dijo Konan entre sollozos**

-No creo que eso sea de tu imcumbencia

-Por favor dimelo, por lo menos tengo derecho a saber quien fue la que me gano el tam preciado lugar en tu corazon

-Esta bien, te lo dire, es Ino, la chica que te presente

-Pero… es menor que tu Itachi

-Y eso que tiene, la edad no importa cuando uno se enamora, ademas la diferencia es solo de dos años, y ya que te lo dije todo por favor vete.

**Konan salio corriendo de la casa, y en la entrada se topo con Ino y Sakura, cuado Konan vio a la rubia le lanzo una mirada entre de tristeza y odio, cosa que a Ino se le hizo verdaderamente extraña.**

**Al entrar a la casa vieron a Sasuke que se encontraba con Itachi en la sala, asi que Sakura llamo al Uchiha menor para explicarle lo que habia sucedido con Ino, y para preguntarle que habia pasado con Konan e Itachi, y entender porque habia salido de ahí tan enojada y triste.**

-Mmmm… entonces eso fue lo que paso con Ino

-Si, pero ahora es tu turno, dime que sucedió con Itachi y su amiga, Konan, ¿no?

-Si, lo que pasa es que ella lo beso es que ella lo beso de sorpresa

-Que!

-Si, pero a el la verdad no le llama para nada la atencion, Konan, el solo la ve como una amiga, en cambio a Ino…

-No me digas que a Itachi…!

-Si, exacto

-Por favor Sasuke, tenemos que hacer algo para que esten juntos, en parte si no fuera por Ino, tu y yo no seriamos lo que somos ahora

-Cierto, le debemos mucho, tu trama algo y contaras con mi apoyo en lo que sea que necesites, hermosa

**Sakura aun no se acostumbraba a que la llamara asi, entonces se sonrojo, lo que para el era lo mas tierno del mundo y la beso.**

-Ya Sasuke, es mejor que vayamos a la sala, dejamos a Ino e Itachi solos

-Hmp esta bien, pero que quede claro que me debes mas besos ¬¬*

-O/O esta bien, creo.. ^w^U

**Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a la sala, para encontrarse con Ino e Itachi callados, la sala parecia un cementerio, se encontraban los dos en silencio y con cara de tristeza. A Sakura se le ocurrio algo para que les cambiara esa cara, aunque talvez era muy arriesgado y les podria ir mal a ella y a Sasuke.**

-Psst, Pssst, Sasuke

-Dime

-Sigueme la corriente, haz lo que yo haga, solo que tu con Itachi

-Mmm de acuerdo o.O?

-Tu solo confia en mi, pero eso si, luego afronta las consecuencias ^w^

-Ok, no se porque, pero tengo el presentimiento que esto no terminara bien para nosotros dos ¬¬U

-M... es lo mas posible

-Hmp o.O

**Sakura se paro del lado de Ino y Sasuke del de Itachi, Hasta que Sakura comenzo a hablar.**

-Ino no tienes nada que decirle a Itachi?**_Le dijo Sakura a Ino con una gran y a la vez macabra sonrisa.**

-No, nada Sakura ¬¬*_**Le respondio Ino con una mirada asesina.**

**Lo mismo hizo Sasuke con Itachi.**

-Y tu Itachi, no tienes nada que decirle a Ino?_**Dijo Sasuke de la misma manera que Sakura lo hizo con Ino.**

-No, nada _baka _¬¬*_**Respondio Itachi con la misma manera que Ino**

-Muy bien, entonces nosotros hablaremos por ustedes**_Dijo Sakura, al mismo tiempo que le guiño el ojo a Sasuke.**

-Bueno, Sasuke, les puedes decir de que estabamos hablando hace unos minutos?

-De acuerdo, deciamos que a Itachi le gusta Ino

-Y que a ti Ino, te gusta Itachi

**Ino e Itachi se pusieron rojos al mismo tiempo, Sakura y Sasuke la verdad no sabian si era de vergüenza o de coraje, pero sabian que despues de eso lo mejor era salir corriendo del lugar.**

-Bueno, nos vemos, arreglen sus cosas por favor, mientras nosotros iremos al parque que esta cerca de aquí.**_Dijeron ambos al unisono, y salieron huyendo del lugar dejando a Ino e Itachi solos en la casa.**

**Itachi fue el primero que se animo a hablar.**

-Enserio sientes eso por mi?

-La.. la verdad es que si, pero yo creia que a ti te gustaba Konan, despues de lo que vi hace rato. U.U

-Enserio nos viste?, lamento mucho eso, perdoname, pero la verdad es que fue ella la que me beso, y por lo que veo fue justo en el peor momento, pero la verdad es que la persona que amo es a ti.

-Lo dices enserio?

-Nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida.

-Oh Itachi!

**Ino se lanzo a sus brazos e Itachi la abrazo, mientras dos pares de ojos observaban atentos por la ventana.**

-^w^ Sasuke, creo que nuestro plan funciono

-Claro que iba a funcionar, si lo planeo la novia mas inteligente y mas hermosa y mas perfecta de todo el universo entero.

-No digas eso, perfecta, nadie en todo el mundo lo es

-Ah no?

-No

-Mmmm pues te equivocas mi pequeña Sakurita, para mi tu eres la persona mas perfecta del universo entero

**Sakura le iba a responder a Sasuke algo molesta, pero para evitar los problemas Sasuke simplemente la beso tiernamente en los labios, dejando a Sakura hipnotizada y algo atontada.**

-Sasuke Uchiha, eres un tramposo

-Tramposo yo? Para nada**_Dijo Sasuke en tono sarcastico**

-Hmp Si, tu, pues quien mas

-No soy tramposo, solo hago las cosas mas faciles

-Y no es lo mismo?

-Nooooo

-Sasuke eres muy sarcastico ¬¬*

-Jeje, esta bien, dejare el sarcasmo por un rato

**De repente ambos sintieron a dos personas a sus espaldas, provocando que voltearan de inmediato, y vieran a dos personas con miradas asesinas paradas detrás de la feliz parejas.**

-Mmmm con que esas tenemos eh Sakura? ¬¬*

-Ino, yo… perdon… solo trataba de ayudarte ^.^U

**Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban en la misma situacion.**

-Con que andas de chismoso hermanito?

-Hmp, no te hagas gracias a Sakura y ami ahora estas muy feliz con Ino, no?

-Hmp cierto hermano, pero de todos modos me las pagaras

-Mmmm no podriamos llegar a un acuerdo?

-Amm no

-Oh que demonios, haz lo que quieras, pero de todos modos se que por dentro me agredeces.

**Ino y Sakura se encontraban riendo, y jugando mientras Itachi le mandaba a Sasuke miradas asesinas por lo que mejor las 2 felices parejas decidieron ir al parque por unos helados.**

**Ino y Sakura no podian aguantar a que fuera martes para contarle a Hinata lo sucedido.**

**

* * *

****Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero poder subir el otro la otra semana, saludos **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, mil millones de disculpas por tener tanto sin escribir mas capitulos, pero es que juero que no se me ocurria nada, de nuevo mil disculpas, y disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 11:

**Martes por la mañana…**

**Sakura e Ino aun no podian creer lo que estaba pasando, ellas, las dos mejores amigas de toda la vida, eran novias de los hermanos mas guapos, ambas entraron a su salon de clase con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecian locas, no dejaban de sonreir por nada del mundo, todos sus amigos las veian con cara de raras o.O?, aunque a ellas no les importaba, pero Sakura sentia como si le clavaran algo en la espalda, y al momento de voltear vio a cierta pelirroja mandandole mirabas asesinas, pero ella se hizo la dicimulada y la ignoro. En ese momento escucharon como se cerraba la puerta, pro loq ue todos se acomodaron en sus lugares a ver a su profesor, su nombre era Kakashi Hatake, era un profesor relajado, flojo, gracioso, pero era muy estricto con los alumnos, casi nadie lograba sacar una buena nota con el.**

-Buenos dias muchachos**_dijo el profeso**r

-Buenos dias profesor**_respondieron todos al unisono**

-Muchachos, trajeron su tarea?

Demonios**_penso Sakura, ya que habia estado tan ocupada ayer con Sasuke, Ino e Itachi el dia anterior que olvido hacer su tarea, el mismo caso habia pasado con Ino.**

-Sakura y tu tarea?

-No, no la hice profesor

**Todos estaban sorprendidos, como era posibles que Sakura no hiciera su tarea, que la mas inteligente del salon no cumpliera con algo.**

-Sakura, que paso, si siempre eres la mas cumplida.

-Es que lo que pasa profesor, es que estaba muy ocupada, tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no me dio tiempo de hacer la tarea.

-Bueno Sakura tratandose de ti, dejare que la traigas mañana.

-Gracias profesor.

**Aquello que paso no le causo mucha gracia al resto de la clase, y mucho menos a Karin, que enseguida empezo a alegar con el profesor.**

-Que!, porque profesor!, eso no es justo, nosotros tenemos el mismo derecho que esa.

-No señorita, usted nunca cumple con nada, cree que se mereceria otra oportunidad, pues esta muy equivocada

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver

-De hecho tiene todo que ver, y si no se esta en paz la enviare a la oficina del director.

-Haga lo que quiera!

-Muy bien sal del salon y ve con el director

-Como sea, no me importa.

**Karin se levanto de su asiento, salio y asoto la puerta, no sin antes decirle algo a Sakura Esto no se quedara asi**

-Muy bien muchachos, abran su libro en la pagina…

* * *

**Todo el dia transcurrio con normalidad, hasta la hora de la salida que Sakura fue con Sasuke, lo saludo con un pequeño beso, parecian la pareja perfecta. Ambos se dirijieron hacia la entrada, Sasuke acompañaria a Sakura a su casa, ultimamente no se llevaba el coche solo para estar mas tiempor con ella, todo iba bien en el camino hasta que Sakura le dio una noticia a Sasuke que parecio no causarle mucho gusto ni mucha gracia.**

-Sasuke

-Dime

-Mi mama quiere que vayas el viernes a cenar a la casa, para presentarte oficialmente con ella y mi papa.

-Q… que?

-Si, no quieres ir? U,U

-No es que no quiera ir, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tu padre me va a odiar

-Por que lo dices? :$

-Acaso me equivoco ¬¬*

-Amm no te va a odiar

-Lo dices enserio?

-Si, no te va a odiar, solamente no te va a querer.

-Hmp o.O, eso es un consuelo ¬¬*

-Awww anda, por favor, di que iras

-No lo se O.O

-Por favor ^.^

-Pero Sakura…

-Anda, por favor, hazlo por mi, si?

-Oh que rayos, esta bien TwT

-Awwww gracias Sasuke n.n

**Sakura en agradecimiento le dio un beso a Sasuke, a lo que el repondio**…

-Mmmm estos agraadecimientos me gusta.

-Calla Sasuke! :$

-Hey! Es la verdad

-O/O awww

-Bueno ya llegamos a su casa señorita

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Sasuke

-Lo que sea por mi Sakurita

-Awww bueno, ya me voy, tengo que entrar, tengo demasiada tarea por hacer

-Bye, hasta mañana

-Bye, nos vemos ^w^

* * *

**Sasuke se dirigio directo a su casa, Itachi habia llegado temprano, por lo que se pusieron a platicar, ambos estaban muy felices, tenian mucho tiempo sin sentir lo que era el amor, bueno, a decir verdad nunca se habian sentido como en ese momento.**

-¿Cómo te fue _baka_?

-Hmp, no me digas asi tarado, pues me fue bien, excelente diria yo

-Enserio?

-Si, por que?

-Por que vienes demasiado palido

-Hmp, tu tambien lo estarias si tuieras que ir a cenar este viernes con los padres de tu novia.

-Ayyyy mi pequeño hermanito esta creciendo, voy a llorar.

-No tienes otra cosa que hacer, que no sea molestar, itachi?

-Jeje de hecho no

-¿Por qué no sales con Ino?

-Mmm cierto, le llamare para pasar por ella, vaya hermano, por fin utilizas el cerebro.

-Jajaja que gracioso ¬¬*, ya mejor ve con ella.

-Claro jaja, y mientras tu ve pensando como comportarte ante los padres de Sakura.

-O.o Tonto!

-Sabes que lo tienes que hacer, por que el pequeño Sasuke no sabe como comportarse

-Mejor ya vete ¬¬*

-Jaja claro, adios hermanito ^.^

-BAY!

**Itachi se fue de la casa para pasar por Ino, mientras tanto Sasuke se quedo un tanto preocupado..**

-Hmp demonios ese idiota tiene razon,que voy a hacer frente a los padres de Sakura TwT, por lo que se son demasiado estrictos. Oh rayos en que lio me he metido!

* * *

**Denuevo, lo siento mucho, Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola a todos, perdon, no tengo cara para hablarles, despues de tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que amm demasiados problemas, peleas, falta de inspiracion, pero aun asi no tengo excusa U,U, bueno chics aqui les traigo el capitulo 12, GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!, y por agregar mis historias a sus listas de favoritos, de verdad que se los agradezco, bueno, sin mas que decir, no los interrumpo, disfruten n,n_**

* * *

Capitulo 12:

**Sasuke no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, jamas le habian dado tanto miedo y nervios a la vez por ir a algun lugar en toda su vida, y no era para menos, Naruto ya le habia advertido tiempo atrás a Sasuke que los padres de Sakura eras demasiado estrictos y no aceptaban a cualquier persona como amigo de su hija, lo cual aterraba aun mas a Sasuke, ya que el no era solo su amigo, era su novio, aunque tenia una pequeña ventaja de su lado, que la madre de Sakura ya habia dado su aprobacion. En ese momento Itachi toco la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke.**

-¿Qué demonios quieres Itachi?_**Dijo Sasuke algo malhumorado, digamos que si de por si cuando esta bien tiene algo de mal carácter ahora sin ninguna hora de sueño Sasuke no andaba en uno de sus mejores dias**.

-Levantate hermanito baka, o llegaras tarde a la escuela, y no creo que quieras faltar o no veras a tu… Sakurita jajaja_**Dijo Itachi con notable sarcasmo en su voz.**

-Calla Itachi y deja de molestar de una buena vez, quieres? ¬¬*

-Hmp al parecer alguien no se levanto de buenas esta mañana.

-Y eso a ti que te importa ¬¬*

-Bueno Sasuke, alla tu, ni que fuera mi obligacion estarte levantando como si fueras apenas un niño_**Dijo Itachi con un tono algo molesto en la voz, y es que la verdad no era su culpa que Sasuke estuviera tan irritable esa mañana.**

* * *

**Despues de eso los dias transcurrieron con tranquilidad como siempre, Sakura y Sasuke no temian demostrar su amor enfrente de nadie, hasta que el viernes por la mañana cuando Sasuke desperto sintio como si le tiraran encima un balde de agua fria.**

-Demonios TwT, hoy es el dia_**Dijo Sasuke demasiado preocupado para si mismo**

-Buenos dias hermanito ^w^_**Dijo Itachi en tono de burla**

-TwT Buenos dias_**Dijo Sasuke ignorando que Itachi se estaba burlando de el.**

-Te sientes bien Sasuke?_**Pregunto Itachi extrañado de que Sasuke no le respondiera de mala gana, como era muy comun en el.**

-Tu como crees que estoy si hoy conocere a los padres de Sakura

-Hay tranquilo ni que fuera nada del otro mundo

-Hmp, eso dices ahora, ya te quiero ver el dia que tengas que conocer a los padres de Ino ¬¬*

-Ja, si claro, como si eso llegase a suceder, si llega a pasar no habra problema, yo si soy buen muchacho eeee

-Itachi

-¿Qué?

-Jodete_**Dijo Sasuke mientras salia de su casa para irse a la escuela**

* * *

**En el camino Sasuke se encontro con Sakura antes de llegar a la escuela, se encontraba mas emocionada y alegre de lo normal, mientras Sasuke estaba palido y con ojeras, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, solo de pensar que ese dia pasaria un buen rato con sus suegros.**

-¿Por qué tan emocianada Sakurita?_**Pregunto Sasuke algo extrañado**

-La respuesta es facil n,n_**Respondio Sakura alegre**

-¿Ah si?, entonces dimela

-Por que hoy conoceras a mis padres, bueno mejor dicho cenaras con ellos, y conmigo claro

-Hmp

-¿Y tu por que tan serio?_**Dijo Sakura en tono de burla**

-Hmp, como si no supieras la respuesta ¬¬*

-No, no la se_**Dijo Sakura sonando inocente**

-Por que hoy pasare toda la noche en casa de mis suegros ¬¬*

-Awww osea que no los quieres conocer? u,u

-No es eso, pero… para que ser tan formales si a tu madre ya la conozco?

-Por que ella dice que eso es lo correcto, ademas… ami se me hace que no quieres ir por mi edo a mi padre ñ,ñ

-Que comes que adivinas?_**Dijo** **Sasuke entre sarcastico y preocupado**

-Ayy Sasuke, no es tan malo como te ha contado Naruto ^w^

-¿Ah no? :D

-No, es mucho peor_**Dijo Sakura burlandose**

-Hmp, como se nota cuanto me quieres TwT

-Ya Sasuke, no seas dramatico, anda, ya vamos a nuestros salones, no tarda en tocar el timbre.

-Hmp esta bien, pero antes…_**Sasuke la jalo del brazo y la acerco a el.**

-Que ray…

**Sakura no alcanzo a terminar su oracion, pues Sasuke le robo un largo beso que la dejo sin habla y un poco atontada.**

-Ahora si, puedes irte a tu salon._**Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa**

-C…claro :$

* * *

**Antes de entrar al salon, Sakura fue interceptada por Neji**

-Que quieres Neji?_**Dijo ella enojada**

-Nada, nada, solo queria preguntarte algo…

-Que?

-Por que estas con un tipo como Sasuke, siendo que puedes tener a alguien como yo?

-Facil, por que lo amo, y es muchas cosas que tu jamas podras ser, ahora dejame pasar_**Dijo tratando de quitarlo de la puerta**

-No sin antes darte un beso, para que veas lo que es un hombre de verdad_**Dijo Neji tomandoa Sakura de los brazos y acercandola a el.**

-Tienes 3 jodidos segundos para soltarme Neji_**Dijo furiosa**

-¿Ah si?_**Dijo riendose**

-1… 2… 3…, perfecto, te acabas de joder_**Dijo Sakura mientras forcejeaba con el**

Cuando de repente aparecio detrás de ellos cierto rubio de ojos azules.

-Dejala en paz, idiota_**Dijo Naruto sumamente enojado**

-Apartate imbecil, esto no es de tu incumbencia

-Claro que si lo es

**Naruto golpeo a Neji en el estomago, haciendo que este soltara a Sakura, ella salio corriendo directo a buscar al profeor Hatake, que al llegar mando a la direccion a Neji y a Naruto le dio un simple sermon de que las cosas nunca deben de resolverse a golpes.**

* * *

**El resto del dia transcurrio con normalidad, miradas de odio por parte de Karin, pasarse los recesos todos juntos, todo normal, a la hora de la salida Sakura se encontro con Sasuke para decirlo como vestirse si es que le queria dar una buena impresión a sus padres.**

-Mira lleva un traje negro, corbata roja, zapatos de vestir, y si te quieres ganar a papa llevale un buen vino, eso le encanta, con eso lo tendras comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

-Hmp esta bien_**Respondio Sasuke resignado**

-Bien, nos vemos a las 7:00, mas te vale que no llegues tarde ¬¬*_**Dijo Sakura**

-Hmp esta bien

**Se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios y cada quien tomo diferente rumbo.**

* * *

**Todo el camino iba bien y tranquilo hasta que sintio que alguien lo venia siguiendo, al voltear a ver que pasaba se dio cuenta de que la persona que lo seguia era Karin.**

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_**Dijo mientras se aproximaba a el**

-¿Qué demonios quieres Karin?

-Nada, pasaba a saludarte, y a burlarme un poco de ti.

-Se puede saber por que?_**Dijo molesto**

-Facil querido, mirate, preocupado, nervioso, y todo por conocer a los padres de la nerdita esa, siendo que conmigo podrias tener todo lo que quisieras sin tener que hacer nada_**Dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro y trataba de decirle algo al oido.**

-Quitate!_Dijo apartando su mano del hombro_**Ella es diferente a ti, no es una maldita zorra que se acuesta con todos**

-No decias eso cuando pasabamos las noches en mi apartamento Sasuke

-Mejor Callate y largate de una vez, quieres?_**Dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar dejando a Karin con la palabra en la boca.**

* * *

**Sasuke siguio su camino a casa mientras Karin simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, al fin y al cabo ya habia logrado su cometido, molestar un rato a Sasuke, quien cuando por fin llego se tiro en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que eran las 6:00 de la tarde, tenia que bañarse, arreglarse, ir a comprar un vino y estar en casa de Sakura en tan solo una hora.**

-Demonios, como me pude quedar dormido_**Dijo Sasuke mientras salia de casa acompañado de Itachi.**

-Tan solo a ti se te ocurre Sasuke ¬¬*_**Dijo Itachi reclamandole**

**Tan solo tenia media hora para ir alguna tienda donde vendieran un buen vino, que Itachi lo comprara, por que como si fuera poco por ser mayor de edad no se lo venderian, llevar de vuelta a casa a Itachi e ir a casa de Sakura. Afortunadamente alcanzo a hacer todo su recorrido y estar en casa de su novia exactamente a las 7:00 tocando el timbre de la casa.**

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha_**Dijo Sasuke presentandose ante la mama de Sakura, aunque ya la conocia tenia que portarse de lo mas formal con ella.**

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kurenia Yuuhi, soy la madre de Sakura, pasa, pasa, este es mi esposo… Asuma

**Sasuke trago saliba al ver que el padre de Sakura se acercaba…**

* * *

_**¿Yque tal, les gusto?, enserio perdon por no actualizar u,u**_

_**Bueno, antes de irme les dejo una pregunta..., que opinan de como va la historia, opinan que le falte algo?, si es asi, haganmelo saber para que sea mas de su agrado, bueno hasta pronto, nos leemos hasta el proximo miercoles (si ahora si empezare a actualizar los miercoles, lo prometo)**_

_**Bueno, Sayonara, se despide MarialeUchiha**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola!. como dicen, lo prometido es deuda, asi que como dije la vez pasada, miercoles y actualice ok :D, bueno disfruten :D_**

* * *

Capitulo 13:

**Sasuke se quedo palarizado al ver al padre de Sakura, su nombre era Asuma Haruno, tenia aproximadamente unos 40 años, piel morena, pelo azul y tenia un cigarrillo en la mano.**

**Al observar bien a Sasuke, Asuma puso una cara de pocos amigos, se aproximaba serio, con el ceño fruncido, a decir verdad se veia algo molesto, al parecer no le agradaba mucho que digamos la idea de que su unica hija, la luz de sus ojos tuviera un novio, y menos uno como Sasuke, que según el criterio de Asuma su apariencia era como la de un chico problema.**

**Al tenerlo frente a frente Sasuke le dio la mano, a lo que Asuma respondio de igual mañera, apretando sumamente fuerte la mano de Sasuke.**

-Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha_**Dijo Sasuke nervioso, disimulando el dolor que le provocaba el agarre de Asuma.**

-Asuma Haruno_**Se limito a responder serio el padre de Sakura.**

**Cuando por fin logro soltarse del fuerte agarre de Asuma, Sasuke se quedo parado a la mitad de la sala como si fuese una estatua, hasta que Kuranai al verlo se acerco y le dijo que se sentara**.

-Toma asienro por favor, sientete como si estuvieses en tu casa, Sakura no debe de tardar mucho en bajar.

Eso espero_**Penso Sasuke.**

**El asintio con la cabeza y le dio la botella de vino a la madre de Sakura, ya que llevaba un buen tiempo con ella en la mano. Se sento en el sillon que quedaba con la vista a las escaleras, pero para su mala suerte tambien quedaba justo al frente de Asuma, que según Sasuke lo veia con ojos de pistola Si las miradas mataran penso Sasuke, hasta que Asuma al fin se decidio a hablar.**

-Y bien dime, ¿Qué intenciones puede tener un muchacho como tu con mi hija?_**Pregunto Asuma serio, con la mirada fija en Sasuke.**

-Las mejores señor, eso se lo puedo asegurar_**Respondio Sasuke con un tono de seriedad en su voz.**

-Y según tu, ¿Cuáles son esas mejores intenciones?_**Pregunto Asuma de manera insistente y algo molesta.**

-Pues vera, para mi serian… el hacerla feliz, cuidarla, protegerla y…

**En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Kurenai que les ofrecio una taza de cafe a cada uno.**

-Muchas gracias señora_**Dijo Sasuke en agradecimiento**

-Y viendo a futuro… ¿Cómo piensas ganarte la vida?

-Pues mire, pienso estudiar la carrera de administracion de empresas, ya que lo que tengo planeado es trabajar en las empresas que nos heredo mi padre a mi hermano y a mi.

-Muy bien, me gusta que pienses en grande, y dime ¿Tienes planes de casarte con mi hija?_**Dijo Asuma para ver de que manera reaccionaba Sasuke.**

**Al escuchar esa pregunta, Sasuke abrio los ojos de par en par mientras escupia el café que tenia en la boca, y comenzo a toser.**

-Perdone, pero… no cree que es un poco pronto para pensar en esas cosas, no es por ser grosero ni nada pero… apenas tenemos 16 años._**Dijo Sasuke entre sorprendido y nervioso aun tosiendo.**

**Cuando Asuma le iba a responder a Sasuke, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos que bajaban por la escalera, y la voz de cierta pelirrosa de ojos verdes.**

-Estoy lista_**Dijo Sakura mientras bajaba por las escaleras con un vestido rojo de tirantes que le cubria hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas**.

**Sasuke simplemente no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, ya se habia acostumbrado a ver a Sakura con el mismo uniforme negro con gris, que a decir verdad escondia su verdadera figura, pero con ese vetido tan ajustado se veia simplemente hermosa y perfecta.**

**Al contrario de la opinion de Sasuke, Asuma odiaba de sobremanera que Sakura se vistiera asi, ya que cualquier, muchacho volteaba a ver a Sakura, peor no con buenos ojos.**

**Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se comia con los ojos a Sakura y que tenia la boca abierta al punto de que casi babeaba por ella, se limito a darle un golpe en el hombro para que reaccionara.**

-Hey tu, los ojos al frente, deja de ver asi a mi hija_**Dijo Asuma algo molesto**

-Lo siento mucho señor, no se ofenda, pera Sakura se ve hermoza y radiante.

-Hm Idiota, si vuelvo a ver que la escaneas de pies a cabeza juro que te corro y jamas en tu vida la vuelves a ver_**Dijo Asuma con un aura asesina rodeandolo.**

-Esta bien señor, lo lamento_**Dijo Sasuke en tono serio, pero por dentro lo carcomia el miedo.**

**Asuma salio de la sala y se dirigio hacia la cocina ya que Kurenai lo habia llamado, ya que necesitaba un poco de ayuda para preparar la cena.**

-No me gusta para nada el noviecito de Sakura,¿como pudiste darle permiso para que este con un tipo como ese?¬¬*_**Le pregunto Asuma a Kurenai**

-Oh querido, no te hagas, a ti nunca te ha gustado nadie para tu hija, recuerda que cuando salimos de paseo a algun lado y cualquier muchacho voltea a ver a Sakura tu lo alejas con una mirada como si los fueses a matar, ademas se nota que Sasuke es un buen muchacho.

-Hmp, buen muchacho, si como no, nadie se merece a alguien como mi hija.

-Ay Asuma, hasta cuando vas a cambiar, mira al pobre muchacho, ya lo tienes todo asustado, y se ve que es muy feliz con Sakura, acaso na significa eso nada para ti?, mira hasta te trajo una botella de vino, se nota que le gustaria poder fanarse tu cariño y respeto, y mas que nada tu consentimiento para que ande con Sakura, por favor piensalo, trata de darle una oportunidad.

**Despues de haberlo meditado unos instantes Asuma se decidio a darle una respuesta.**

-Esta bien, lo intentare, pero… no sin antes hacerlo sufrir un rato_ **Dijo con una media sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.**

-Ayy Asuma, que voy a hacer contigo ¬¬*_**Dijo Kurenai algo molesta.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la sala…**

**Sasuke se encontraba platicando con Sakura algo indignado y molesto.**

-Se puede sabes por que demonios tardaste tanto en bajar? ¬¬*_Dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

-Es que, lo que pasa es que me estaba arreglando para verme bonita para ti U,U_**Dijo Sakura en un tono triste.**

**Sasuke se comenzo a sentir mal por lo que le dijo Sakura, iba a decir algo, pero antes de articular palabra, fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa**.

-Ademas…_**Sonrio maliciosa**_Queria que platicaras un rato con mi padre, para que se conocieran un poco, pero al escuchar las preguntas que te comenczaba a hacer, mejor me decidi a bajar antes de que te diera un infarto_**Dijo divertida**

-Jum ¬¬* Chistosita

-Yo siempre_**Respondio** **la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

-Aunque… sabes… te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido

**Sasuke se aproximo peligrosamente a su boca para besarla, pero fueron interrumpidos por el padre de ella.**

-Ejem… Separate de mi hija ¬¬*

-Lo.. lo siento papa_ **Dijo Sakura sumamente sonrojada**

-Dice tu madre que ya se sienten, la cena ya esta lista, y no los quiero ver tan juntos ¬¬*

-Ok :$_**Dijo Sakura apenada.**

**Asuma se dirigio al comedor, con Sasuke y Sakura detrás de el, la pareja iba murmurando cosas entre ellos detrás de Asuma.**

-No creo que sea una buena idea que intentes besarme aquí en mi casa, se nota que mi padre nos tiene bien vigilados_**Le dijo Sakura en el oido al pelinegro.**

-Hmp, si tu lo dices, pero ya me las cobrare_**Respondio con una media sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Ya sentados en la mesa, el padre de Sakura comenzo a hacer preguntas un poco incomodas para Sasuke, como por ejemplo cuantas novias ha tenido, si eran relaciones serias o solo divertirse con ellas, solo cosas sobre mujeres, Sasuke nervioso e incomodo, volteaba a ver hacia todos lados, mientras era regañado por el padre de Sakura por cosas insignificantes como poner los codos en la mesa, etc, hasta que por fin Asuma le dijo que solo estaba jugando, y lo que le dijo Naruto no era cierto, solia ser algo exagerado.**

-Solo espero que cuides bien a mi hija ¬¬*

-Claro que lo hare señor, pero creo que ya es hora de irme.

**El tiempo se habia pasado volando, sin darse cuenta ya eran las 10, asi que Sasuke se despidio y se fue de regreso a casa, no sin antes cobrarse los besos que le debia Sakura.**

**_SAyonara, hasta la proxima_**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo n,n. que me cuentan, como los hatratado la vida ultimamente?, espero que muy bien, y les deseo que pasen un muy lindo 14 de febrero, se los digo por adelantado por que no estoy segura de hacer o no hacer un oneshot para ese, dia, pero como sea, les deseo lo mejor :D, bueno, disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 14:

**Sakura POV**

**Muy bien, les contare lo que ha pasado desde este nuevo año, para empezar tengo un novio, que me hace sentir como si fuese la unica chica en el mundo entero, tengo una enemiga, su nombre, Karin, esa tipa siempre me ha odiado, pero ahora que Sasuke es mio… esperen, eso sono raro, digamos mejor… ahora que Sasuke es mi novio, su odio ha alcanzado niveles estratosfericos, (si aunque suene dramatico), veamos… que mas?, ah si!, Ino, una de mis mejores amigas ahora es novia del hermano mayor de Sasuke, sorprendentemente sus padres lo tomaron con mucha calma y adoran a Itachi, lo toman como un miembro mas de su familia, Ino me ha contado que ha tenido algunos problemas con Konan, la amiga de Itachi, pero al parecer no han pasado de pequeñas discusiones, cosa que por cierto me sorprende de Ino, por que conociendo lo celosa que es ya se habria agarrado de las greñas con esa tioa, al parecer la pequeña cerda esta madurando, creo que en parte se lo ha de deber a el.**

**Por otro lado, mi amigo Naruto y mi amiga Hinata se acaban de hacer novios hace apenas una semana, al parecer el idiota de Naruto se atrevio a decirselo hasta la decima vez que salimos en grupo, pero por desgracia para Hinata su primo Neji no esta de acuerdo y ha estado haciendo hasta lo imposible para separarlos, no se que rayos se piense ese tipo, no quiere dejar ser feliz a nadie, cada que tiene oportunidad encuentra la forma para comenzar a pelearse a golpes con los Naruto y Sasuke, al principio creia que era tan buena persona, pero ahora creo que me equivoque demasiado con el, creo que el y la vibora zorra de Karin harian una buena pareja, no hacen otra cosa mas que comenzar a fastidiar, pero Sasuke me defiende. **

**No lo se, con el pasar de los dias me voy enamorando mas y mas de Sasuke, hasta ahora ya llevamos tres meses juntos, tenemos discusiones insignificantes como cualquier pareja, pero si algo he descubierto a lado de el es que… soy MUY celosa, y mas cuando veo a esa pelirroja queriendosele insinuar, no se me da demasiada rabia, y me dan ganas de arrancarla de su lado jalandola de su horrible mata de cabello, pero… Sasuke no se queda atrás, si ve a Neji acercarseme me jala del brazo y me acerca a su pecho y me aprieta contra el tomandome de la cintura, total que para cuando pasa Neji solo da un pequeño suspiro y le lanza una mirada asesina, y al ver la mirada con la que Sasuke le responde simplemente no puedo evitar reir.**

**Bueno, en definitiva este ha sido y al parecer seguira siendo el mejor año de toda la preparatoria, y pensar que todo comenzo gracias a los **_**bakas **_**de Ino y Naruto, ah si y por unas clases de matematicas, ahora esa por supuesto que es mi materia favorita.**

**End Sakura POV**

* * *

**Sasuke POV:**

**Este año he aprendido a conocer algo que jamas en la vida habia sentido, creo que las personas le llaman amor, no creia que algo asi le pudiera pasar a alguien como yo, es decir, alguien a decir verdad sin un motivo especifico para vivir, y es que todo ha parecido muy facil para mi e Itachi, pero nuestra vida dio un giro totalmente diferente cuando nuestros padres murieron en ese accidente, aun duele demasiado la herida, pero tengo que agradecer que sigo vivo, y con mi hermano, ademas si no estuviese vivo nunca habria conocido a ese **_**baka **_**de Naruto, ni a mi razon de vida, la persona que me ha hecho ver todo de un modo completamente distinto, Sakura, mi Sakura, por nada del mundo la comparto ni la conpartiria con nadie mas, por que ella es mi mundo, mi todo, no se que haria sin ella, y puede que me tomen como una persona cursi, pero que puedo decir, ella ha cambiado muchas cosas de mi, para empezar mi amargura, sigo siendo serio, y poco expresivo, pero ya no soy el amargado que todos creian, ahora me hacen burla por que me sonrio demasiado, pero como no sonreir si tengo a mi Cerezo de hermosos ojos esmeralda y pelo color chicle, nunca pense poder llegar a decir esto de alguien, o mas bien a alguien, pero la amo, la amo como nunca he amado ni creo poder llegar a amar a alguien.**

**Amo su timidez, su inocencia, su imagen de niña tierna, su dulzura, aunque ha decir verdad estoy tratando de que mejore un poco su carácter y se haga mas fuerte, para que se pueda defender por si sola de esa tipa Karin que en vidas pasadas yo diria que fue una zorra.**

**Pero siendo sinceros Sakura me da miedo cuando se enoja y comienza a mostrar su… como lo llaman ella y sus amigas?... ah si!, su *variado vocabulario*, su cara de niña tierna se convierte en algo peor que el mismo demonio del que hablan nuestros antepasados, de ese… mmm… creo que era un zorro de nueve colas, bueno, pero el punto es que a nadie le gustaria encontrarse con ella cuando anda de malas, creanme.**

**Y bueno, ahora lo saben todo, esa persona me ha cambiado demasiado, si no no estaria como un maldito cursi contando esto.**

**End Sasuke POV**

* * *

**Pasados ya casi cuatro meses de clases comenzaba la epoca de invierno, asi que para que Sakura no tuviera que caminar a la escuela con el tipico frio congelante matutino Sasuke pasaba por ella todos los dias en su auto, asi que los felices enamorados se veian practicamente desde que despertaban.**

-Hola Sasuke-kun!_**Saludo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro**

-Buenos dias mi pequeña Sakura, ya te he dicho que no me llames asi, suena como si no me conocieras y no fuera nada mas que un simple compañero tuyo.

-Pero es que asi me gusta llamarte de cariño U,U_**Dijo Sakura triste, y despues le hizo a Sasuke unos ojos de borrego degallado, con la que sabia que Sasuke jamas se negaria a nada.**

-Oh oh…_**Dijo Sasuke preocupado**

-¿Qué pasa?_**Pregunto ella sin quitar esa mirada**

-Que siempre que me haces esos ojos significa que me pediras algo o me diras algo que no me gustara o.O

-Awww nooo como crees que yo haria algo asi

-¬¬* Sakura Haruno dime de una vez lo que me tengas que decir TwT

-Jajajajaj Ok, pues es ke tu sabes, ya comenzara eso de las nevadas y pues…

-Continua

-Ok, mis padres quieren ir este fin de semana a una cabaña que esta en el bosque que esta a las afueras de la ciudad y…

-Ajam…

-Pues queria saber si te gustaria ir con nosotros, ellos dicen que no hay problema, por favor dime que si, si!_**Dijo Sakura volviendo a poner esa mirada con la que tanto pertubaba al pobre Sasuke**

-Aaaammm Sakura, no lo se, es que tu papa me odia

-Bien sabes que no es cierto, es que ya no es lo mismo acaso?, ya no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?, te hartaste de mi verdad?_**Dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar.**

-No es eso, amor, sabes que te amo, pero… aaa esta bien, ire, pero solo por que pasare un fin de semana contigo_**Dijo Sasuke resignado**

-Yeii!, gracias Sasuke_**Dijo Sakura sin ni una sola lagrima**

-Has pensado en ser actriz? ¬¬*_**Le dijo Sasuke cuando descubrio que todo habia sido un truco para convencerlo de que fuera**

-Ummm se me ha ocurrido una o dos veces, pero no lo se, no lo he decidido aun_**Dijo riendose**

-Hmp, pues deberias pensarlo seriamente ¬¬*

-No estas enojado verdad?_**Dijo Sakura poniendo de nuevo la mirada de borrego**

-No, pero te mereces un castigo_**Dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro**

-Cast…_**No pudo decir mas pues Sasuke ya se encontraba en sus labios**

-Sasuke, pon atencion al frente!, recuerda que vas manejando!, pero… tus castigos me gustan**_Dijo sonrojada**

-Hmp esta bien, y ya sabia que te encantan mis castigos

**Al llegar a la escuela se despidieron y cada uno se dirigio a su salon**

* * *

_Que les parecio?, merezco un review? n,n buenbo, nos leemos luego, adios sayonara :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola hola, que tal?, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y viene un personaje que les causara ciertos problemitas a Ino y a Itachi, bueno, disfuten saudos Bye Bye_**

* * *

Capitulo 15: El chico nuevo

**Sakura POV**

**Me desperte de golpe al escuchar la alarma del despertador, demonios, el soñar con Sasuke todos los dias va a terminar afectandome. Me levante de la cama, entre al baño y prendi la regadera, al mirarme en el espejo alli estaban esas profundas ojeras, que ultimamente me caracterizaban demasiado, me di una ducha rapida, al salir me seque rapido el cabello y me coloque rapidamente mi uniforme y baje las escaleras. Era uno de esos de los pocos dias que despertaba con hambre, de hecho demasiada, asi que al bajar me diriji directamente hacia la cocina, abri el refrigerador, y saque lo necesario para prepararme un sandwich, al voltear cuando le estaba dando la primera mordida vi el reloj 6:45 asi que sali corriendo de mi casa, apenas y alcance a tomar mi mochila, no es que me importara mucho llegar temprano, ya que por ser de las mejores de la clase, el profesor Hatake me dejaba pasar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero si no llegaba por lo menos cinco minutos antes del timbre no veria a Sasuke hasta la hora de la salida, y despues del excelente fin de semana que habiamos pasado juntos, con compañía de mis padres, claro, simplemente es como si no me pudiera despegar de el.**

**End Sakura POV**

**Mas tarde… (6:57, para ser mas precisos)**

**Sakura se encontraba llegando al salon, digamos uq econ una cara de ciertamente entre fastidiada y molesta, cuando Ino y Hinata la vieron supieron perfectamente cual era su malestar.**

**Cuando se sento en el lugar de siempre, al lado de Ino, y atrás de Hinata, ambas comenzaron a jugar un poco con ella, sin notar que cierta pelirroja las observaba desde una de las esquinas del salon.**

-Que pasa?, la pequeña Sakura no recibio su dosis matutina de besos de Sasuke? ^.^_** Dijo Ino en tono de burla**

-Callate Ino, que tu estarias igual o peor que yo, si no fuera que Itachi pasa por ti a tu casa todas las mañanas **¬¬*_Le respondio la pelirrosa a su rubia amiga**

-Vamos Sakura no te hagas, Ino y yo sabemos que estas asi por que no viste a Sasuke hoy en la mañana_**Dijo Hinata tratando de seguirle el juego a Ino**

-Calla Hinata que tu no tienes derecho a decir nada, por que Naruto va en nuestro salon, asi que puedes estar perfectamente todo el dia a lado de el

**Hinata se puso mas roja que el color de un tomate, cuando se iba a defender de lo que le dijo Sakura, fue interrumpida por la campana. Y Ten-Ten le hizo señas al trio de amigas para que se callaran.**

-Chicas, ya callense ahí viene el profesor Hatake **¬¬*_Dijo Ten-Ten regañando a Sakura, Hinata e Ino**

**Cuando el profesor Hatake entro, todos observaron que venia un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca, demasiado palido, ojos de color cafes, con una gran sonrisa, pero falsa, o bueno al menos eso parecia.**

-Buenos dias chicos, les presento a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Sai Katanoichi _**(nota: juro que no se me ocurrio otro apellido, no se si exista o no, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente :$ ^.^U) **_viene de una ciudad cercana, asi que quiero que lo traten bien.

-Buenos dias a todos, espero llevarme bien con ustedes_**Dijo Sai con una sonrisa algo fingida**

**Sai se sento del lado derecho de Ino, ya que era el unico lugar disponible del salon, al verlo Ino le sonrio, cosa que le gusto al chico.**

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Ino_**Dijo Ino de manera amable**

-Mucho gusto, que hermosa eres ^_^ _**Dijo Sai, causando que Ino se pusiera sumamente roja**

-Ahhh gracias n/n

-Yamanaka, puede platicar todo lo que quiera con el chico nuevo, pero por favor que sea hasta el receso, ahora ponga atencion en la clase ¬¬* _**Dijo Kakashi regañandolos**

-Claro, lo siento profesor_ Dijo Ino

-Quieres que platiquemos cuando terminen las clases preciosa?_**Dijo Sai**

-Mmm claro, por que no?_ **Respondio confundida Ino**

-Yamanaka ¬¬*

-Ya me callo profesor u,u

**Cuando toco el timbre que indicaba el final de la primera clase Hinata y Sakura inmediatamente se voltearon a ver la una a la otra para finalmente voltear a ver a Ino, que le habia dado un gran recibimiento al chico nuevo, cosa que no era muy normal en ella.**

-Ino… ¿Qué opinas del nuevo?_**Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa**

-Pues yo lo veo guapo, por que lo dices?_**Dijo Ino rodando los ojos**

-Ino!, Que te pasa!, por si no lo recuerdas tu ya tienes un novio_ **Dijo Hinata reprochandole a Ino**

-A Itachi no le gustaria escuchar eso ehh_ **Dijo Sakura advirtiendo que se lo diria a Itachi**

-Hey tengo novio, pero no soy ciega!_**Dijo Ino tratando de defenderse de Sakura y Hinata**

-Ayy no Ino, que haremos contigo?_**Dijo Hinata en un tono de mama molesta**

-Aish ni vayan a empezar eh, por que de seguro a ustedes dos, par de viboras tambien les parecio guapisimo, y mas a ti Sakura, no puedes negar que tiene cierto parecido con Sasuke_ **Dijo Ino tratando de no ser la unica que quedaria mal**

-Mmm no, no lo niego, pero simplemente no me gusto, no se, tiene como un nose que y simplemente no me da buena espina

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, Ino, por favor no vayas a hacer una tonteria, no empieces a coquetearle por favor_**Dijo Hinata**

-Ni que no me conocieran**_Les respondio Ino**

-Ese es el problema Ino, te conocemos, por eso te lo decimos ¬¬*_**Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo**

-Pero con Itachi es diferente, a el si lo amo, y jamas podria hacerle lo que ustedes piensan_**Respondio Ino con cierto tono dando a entender que estaba indignada por lo que pensaban sus amigas de ella**

-Esta bien Ino_**Dijo Hinata**

-Ademas el fue el que comenzo a coquetearme, yo lo unico que hice fue saludarlo, no es mi culpa que el me dijera hermosa Jum

-Esta bien Ino, te creemos, pero lo unico que te decimos es que no queremos que vayas a tenet problemas con Itachi por culpa del tipo nuevo_**Dijo Sakura**

**Cuando volvio a tocar el timbre, ahora para entrar a la siguiente clase el trio de amigas siguio el resto del dia como si nada hubiese pasado, a la hora de la salida Naruto se fue con Hinata para acompañarla a su casa, Sakura se fue corriendo a ver a Sasuke, por que no habia podido verlo en la mañana, y se fueron juntos a la casa de los Uchiha, ambos le dijeron a Ino que si se queria ir con ellos, pero Ino nego con la cabeza, ya que primero que nada Itachi habia quedado de pasar por ella para llevarla a dar la vuelta a la plaza y despues al cine, y aparte habia quedado de platicar con Sai a la hora de la salida.**

**Ino POV:**

**Ok, lo que paso hoy fue raro, por lo general un tipo, no te dice hermosa en la primera oracion que te dice asi que creo que algo raro puede estar pasando aquí, pero veamos, talvez solo sea una mal pensamiento mio, y a decir verdad la primera impresión que me causo fue que es realmente guapo, bueno, no se compara con el cuerpo atletico de mi amado Itachi, pero no esta nada mal, pero no, no puedo tener esos pensamientos, es como engañar a mi Itachi, quien sabe, talvez y ese chico y yo lleguemos a ser buenos amigos, o talvez buenas amigas, por que tambien me paso por la mente el pensamiento de que se veia un poco… por decirlo de un modo no tan feo… algo afeminado, pero bueno, ahora si podre conocerlo bien. **

**End Ino POV**

-Hola hermosa_**Saludo Sai como si nada**

-Hola

-Muy bien y dime, tienes novio? **^.^_Dijo Sai como si fuese la pregunta mas normal del mundo**

-que le pasa a este tipo_**Penso Ino**_Si, si tengo_**Respondio Ino algo sorprendida, molesta y cortante**

-Oh que lastima, yo que pensaba que… bueno… tu sabes, podriamos pasar buenos ratos juntos_**Dijo Sai acercandose cada vez mas a la rubia**

-Que te pasa!_**Grito Ino apartandolo de ella, cuando este estaba a punto de besarla**

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo_**Dijo Sai tratando de acercarsele de nuevo**

-Apartate de ella imbecil!_Grito Itachi sumamente enojado.

**Ninguno de los dos habia notado que Itachi estaba cerca de ahí y habia alcanzado a escuchar su conversacion por lo que no se encontraba nada contento, y tenia ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese tipo nuevo.**

_**Que les parecio, me merezco algun review?, bueno Sayonara Matta Nee!**_


End file.
